Miracles
by YuffieKisaragi001
Summary: I didn't like her at first.. But now... I'm afraid.. I have to tell her... how I feel about her." SoKai
1. Twilight Town

**Chapter I**

**. Twilight Town .**

* * *

I opened the windows of my new bedroom and looked at the surroundings. It was a peaceful town; no traffic, no screamings. This town is defintely better than my hometown.

But.... I miss my hometown.

I sighed. What else can I do? I can't argue with Mom and Dad; I'll get grounded, then my brother will laugh at me. I continued to observe the town. Only the occassional horns of trains could be heard.

"Sora, are you okay?" Dad asked. I sighed and turned around, "You could at least _knock_." Dad smiled, "The door was open."

Allow me to introduce you guys to my Dad - Cloud Strife. He's an awesome man; the best Dad anyone could ever ask for. I have to admit -- his hairstyle is pretty cool too. Not that I envy him; I've got a similar hairstyle! Anyway, my Dad works at a cafe nearby, which is good cause, y'know.... I get to eat brownies any time I want!

Wait, I introduced my Dad but I didn't introduce myself? Sorry... I'm Sora Strife. Proud son of Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough. I'm only 15 years old. I'm very athletic, but I just hate doing school work. It gives me a headache just thinking about it. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I have the most annoying twin brother in the world.

"Sora!! Where are you?"

Speak of the devil.

My brother came up to my room. He grinned when he saw me. He ran past Dad and played around with my spiky hair. "Sora! Guess what? We're going to Twilight High!!" he shouted. I rolled my eyes, "So?" "You're not fun at all," my brother said. He went to the bed next to mine. "This bed is comfy; I can't believe I'm sleeping on this bed!" he said. I froze.

"Wh-what?" I stammered. "I.. I'm sharing a room.... with _him_?!" Dad shrugged, "What can we do? We only have two bedrooms after all." I sighed. You see, we just moved from the beautiful, tropical Destiny Islands to the peaceful, clean Twilight Town. Dad says the schools here will improve on my studies. Pfft, yeah right.

"Honey, have you given a tour to the boys yet?" Mom asked, walking up to Dad. Mom saw my worried face and asked, "Is anything wrong, dear?" I bit my lip, "I'll be sharing room with _him_." Mom smiled, "You'll get used to it."

_Him_ refers to my twin brother -- Roxas Strife. Yeah, he may be taller but I'm older than him!... Two minutes older, actually... Anyway, Roxas is a really, no I mean, _really_ annoying brother. He teases me all the time, especially when I blush in front of a girl. I hope Twilight High is a guys' school.

Mom is Aerith Gainsborough. She... well... Not much to say about Mom, actually. Oh well, just so you know, Mom is really pretty!

"Mom? Dad?" I asked. "Is Twilight High... a guys' school?" Mom and Dad laughed, "No dear. Mixed." My heart skipped a beat on this one.

Roxas jumped up and laughed at me, "There're gonna be _girls_, and lots of em'! And I bet you'll fall for one...." I glared at my brother. Stupid bitch, why can't you just shut up for a day or so? What's this funny feeling? Oh no, I could feel my face going red all over.. I'm.... blushing!!

"_Dad!_" I whined like a little child. Dad sighed and gave Roxas a stern look, "Roxas, stop teasing your brother. If he wants a date, it's _his_ business, not yours." Crap. That made me blush even more. Why do I always get that funny feeling in my stomach whenever it comes to girls?

"But Dad, Sora says he's looking for his 'dream girl'!" Roxas said, grinning. That's it; I can't take this anymore! I took my pillow and threw it at Roxas. Unfortunately, though as expected, Roxas easily dodged the pillow. Dad sighed, "No fighting now."

I looked over at Mom -- she was giving me a very weird look. A look which she always gave me whenever it comes to girls. "U-uh.. Roxas is lying!!" I said to her, but I know Mom wouldn't believe that. Oh well, no point arguing.

To be honest, Roxas was right. I always get so jealous when majority of my guy friends had found their 'dream girls'. I always end up asking myself, "Sora, when are you gonna find your dream girl?"

"Honey, you should give the boys a tour," Mom said to Dad. "No, I wanna explore this town by myself," I said. "Then in that case, I'll tag along!" Roxas said. I sweatdropped; he seriously has no sense of privacy.

Mom and Dad smiled. "Okay." Dad said. "You can explore the town on your own. Just no fighting." They both gave me a very awkward smile before leaving. What's with them, anyway?

Roxas ran up to me. "So, when are we going to explore Twilight Town?" he asked. I thought for a moment before answering, "Now."

We took our wallets and wore our sneakers. Dad tossed me the keys. "Don't be late." he said. "I'm counting on you." I nodded; Mom and Dad always rely on me because I'm the older twin. But that doesn't mean I'm in charge of Roxas. I unlocked the door and stepped out of the house, breathing in fresh air. For some reason, fresh air here was different then fresh air at Destiny Islands..... Wait, what am I thinking -- fresh air is fresh air. What's the difference?

"Incoming!!" Roxas shouted. I turned around and tripped on a skateboard -- my very own skateboard. God, I'm so unfortunate! I looked up and shot a deadly glare at Roxas, causing him to stop laughing.

"Uh.. Mom?" he called out. "Sora is giving me a very scary look...." Mom and Dad came outside of the house and looked at me. I swore they both gasped when they saw the deadly look on my face. Dad sighed, "What now?"

"Roxas tripped me with my skateboard!" I complained. Mom and Dad turned to Roxas. He shook his head, "I.. I didn't! The skateboard was there in the first place!" That bitch. If only his face were made of clay -- then I would disfigure his face.

Mom and Dad sighed again and looked at me. "It's not very nice to blame your younger brother, Sora." Mom said, before returning to the kitchen. Dad gave me an awkward look, "I'm still counting on you." And with that, he returned to the kitchen as well. Unfair. They always blame the older one.

"I hate this!!" I yelled. "I hate it! Hate it! HATE IT!!" Roxas took his skateboard and walked up to me. "I'm sorry." he said, and he outstretched his arm, offering to help me up. If you think that I would take his hand, then you're wrong.

I gave my brother another deadly look before standing up, picking up my skateboard afterwards. "You didn't have to do that." I scolded him before walking to the town square. "I said I was sorry!" Roxas yelled, catching up with me.

I sighed. Well, he's my twin brother. Guess I'll have to bear with this for the next 5 years of my life. God, I hate myself.

"Hello, you guys seem new." a girl with short, brown hair said to us. There were four other kids behind her; being one of them a girl and the rest are guys. They seem to be around our age. "Hi." Roxas and I said. "We are new. We just moved here this morning."

"Ah, then welcome to Twilight Town!" the kids greeted. "I'm Selphie." the girl with the short, brown hair said. "Selphie Tilmitt. This is my big brother -- Tidus Tilmitt." She pointed to a boy with dirty blond hair. Roxas and I smirked at the name. "Tidus _Tilmitt_?" Roxas echoed. "What a... stupid name!" Tidus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want; I'm used to it."

"I'm Olette Hirasawa," another girl -- with long, brunette hair -- said to us. "This muscular guy next to me is Hayner Cowden, and this short, fat fellow is Pence Marquette." The two boys behind her -- exactly like the way Olette described -- grinned and waved at us. Roxas and I waved back.

"I'm Roxas Strife." said Roxas. "This is my twin brother, Sora Strife." I folded my arms, "I happen to be the older twin." Everyone laughed. "You're just jealous that Roxas is taller than you, right?" Tidus asked.

"What the-- I am not!!"

Everyone laughed again; I don't get what's so funny. It's true though, I am jealous that Roxas is taller. God, he's gonna attract lots of girls.

"Anyway, what school are you guys going to?" Selphie asked. "We're going to Twilight High." I said. The group of kids gasped. "We're from that school!" they said in unison. "Cool." I said, grinning. "Then I guess Twilight High won't be too bad!" What I meant was; I was afraid the school might be full of retards.

"Hey, Tidus. Are there any hot girls in the school?" Roxas asked. Tidus raised a brow, "You looking for your dream girl? That's where I found _mine_." "No." Roxas replied. "_Sora's_ looking for his dream girl." "Awwww." Olette and Selphie said. Crap -- I'm blushing again. I need to hide my face!

I had no choice -- I stomped on Roxas's foot.

"Bitch! Why'd you do that?" Roxas asked, hopping on one foot. I gave him a blank look -- that meant that the answer is obvious. Roxas nodded and stopped hopping. "You guys going skateboarding?" Tidus asked, pointing at our skateboards. We nodded; Roxas may be annoying, but what I love so much about him is that we share the same interests.

"You can skateboard all you want, but be careful of Seifer." said Hayner. I rasied a brow, "Seifer?" Pence nodded, "Seifer Freidle. He's the head of Twilight Town's Disciplinary Comittee. He's really cocky, the same goes with his buddy Rai." "But then, I have to admit, Fuu looks pretty cool," said Tidus, scratching the back of his head.

"Then there's Vivi!" said Selphie. "He's so cute!!" I looked at my twin brother; he looked back at me. We simply shrugged. _Who knows, this town may be better than I thought._

"Hey, have you heard of Riku Bradford?" Roxas asked. The group of kids nodded. "He's in Twilight High as well. Is there a problem?" Pence asked. "Nope." I said. "He's our cousin."

We spent the whole day skateboarding and talking about ourselves. Most of the time, Roxas teased me. I always ended up blushing. But I tried not to give him that deadly stare; I didn't want to get grounded. Seriously, who would ground their son because of one glare?

Cloud Strife, of course. He may be a fun dad, but he's very scary when he's mad. I remembered how Roxas and I would always hide in our room whenever Dad got angry. God, never knew an owner of a cafe would be _this_ strict.

"Look!" Selphie said, pointing to something up ahead. "What a beautiful sunset!" We all looked. Wow, it's true. The most beautiful sunset I had ever seen; and I thought Destiny Islands was the best sunset-watching spot. "The right time for us to eat sea salt ice cream!" Olette said, taking out seven bars of ice cream.

"What does it taste like?" Roxas and I asked in unison. Tidus grinned, "Try it." I took a small bite from the ice cream bar.

The name explains it all.

"It's sweet.. and salty." I said. Tidus grinned again, "Twilight Town is famous for the ice cream's unique taste!" Although it was a strange combination, I liked the taste of the ice cream. I didn't want it to go to waste, so I nibbled it. Selphie giggled. "What?" I asked.

"You look so cute when you nibble the ice cream," she said. Oh, and guess what?

I blushed.

-

"We're back!" Roxas and I shouted. We stood at the door for a moment. Phew. Mom and Dad aren't home. "Let's hurry to our room before they get mad at us." Roxas whispered. We barely made our way to the stairs and we met up with Mom and Dad.

"Boys." Dad said sternly. "Where have you guys been? Why did you come home so late?" Then Dad gave me a very fierce look, "I thought I said I was counting on you?" God, I was at a lost for words. There's no one else to blame for this one, knowing that I'm the one at fault here. And that means that I'm gonna get punished first.

* * *

"Sora, wake up. It's time for school." Roxas said, shaking me. I groaned, "I don't wanna go...." "Dad's gonna kill you if you don't." Roxas added. I groaned again, "Fine."

Roxas threw me a towel. "Go get washed up." he said. I took the towel and made my way to the bathroom. "Um... Sora." Roxas called out. I rubbed my eyes and replied, "Hm?"

Roxas smiled at me, "Thanks for saving me last night." I was confused at first, then smiled.

That's right; I had saved Roxas from being punished by Dad. I still can't believe what I did, though.

_"Explain." Dad said, folding his arms._

_"We... we...." Roxas stammered, playing around with his thumbs. "It wasn't Roxas's fault!" I said. Mom and Dad looked at me weirdly. They must be wondering how I became so honest. "It wasn't Roxas's fault, I swear." I added. "Dad was counting on me, but I lost track of time... I'm sorry."_

_Dad sighed, "Sora, I'm really happy that you realized your mistake. But since you're being so honest, I'll go easy on you." Go easy on me? Is he referring to my punishment? "Yes, your punishment," Dad said. Whoa! A mind-reader!! "Your punishment will be.... helping me out at the cafe." Dad added._

_I froze. What? I'm already gonna spend 6 hours in school, and then spend another 6 hours helping out at the cafe? God, save me!_

_Too bad. Punishment confirmed. Oh well. It can't be that bad. I mean, I get to eat free brownies!_

-

"Morning." I said. "What's for breakfast?" Mom turned around and smiled, "Pancakes!" I grinned and took my seat. Roxas was grinning as well. The smell of freshly made pancakes filled the air as Mom put the pancakes on a couple of plates and served them to us. Roxas and I then fought for the maple syrup.

"May someone remind me, what is so good about maple syrup?" Dad asked, taking a seat. "They're sticky, and it might dirty your school uniform." "That's the best thing about them!" Roxas said, pouring maple syrup all over his pancakes. _Overflow_, I thought. He was pouring way too much syrup.

Dad looked at me. I looked at him back; I had a really awkward feeling in my guts. "Don't forget." Dad said. "This afternoon." I nodded.

-

"Have fun at school, boys!" Mom shouted. "We will!" Roxas and I shouted back in unison. We met up with Selphie and gang shortly and made our way to Twilight High.

"Wow, big school." said Roxas. Selphie grinned. It was obvious; she's proud because her school is receiving a compliment. "Well, we'd better take you to the school hall," she said. She grabbed our wrists and dragged us into the school.

"I would like to welcome all of you newcomers," some old man said. "He's Proffesor Xemnas," Tidus whispered. "Pincipal of the school. Don't fall asleep; he'll get mad!" I tried really hard to keep myself awake while Proffesor Xemnas explained the boring school rules and such. "Mansex." I said. I could see that my friends -- and Roxas -- were trying to hold back their laughter. I tried to hold mine too.

This is really getting boring. I scanned the whole school hall -- one certain person caught my eye. It was a girl. She had shoulder-length, red hair. She almost fell asleep, and I laughed when she wiped the drool off the side of her lip. She wasn't sitting far from me. If only I knew her name, if only I could see her face. I bet it's beautiful.

"Hey Sora." Roxas called out. "Who are you looking at?" "N-no one." I replied, trying to look away from the girl. "You've been staring at a _girl_." Roxas teased. The girls said 'Awwwww.' once again, and the guys chuckled. Seriously, _this_ is the thing I hate about Roxas.

"S-so?" I asked. I was unaware that I was blushing. "Go ask her out." said Roxas. "You're crazy!!" I shouted. Every single person in the hall looked at me. A teacher gestured me to keep quiet, and I nodded. Proffesor Xemnas then went back to the boring school stuff. God, I just embarrassed myself. I hate my life...

But I could've sworn that I heard the red head giggle.

*********

Great. Just great.

My friends were teasing me over one girl. God.

"Hey Sora, you like her, right?" Hayner teased. I could tell that I was blushing. "N-no way," I said. "Ho-how can I... like someone that I haven't even met be-before?!" Roxas nudged Selphie, "Any idea how old that red head is?" Selphie tapped her chin, "Well, we've never seen her before, so I'm assuming that she's a newcomer."

"Yessss." I said with a grin on my face. My group of friends looked at me and chuckled. "Why are you so happy?" Tidus asked. "I.. I am?" I asked innocently. God, I didn't know what took over me.

"Sora! Roxas!" someone called out. That voice sounded familiar. We turned around and saw a guy with silver running up to us. "Riku!" Roxas and I shouted.

My cousin Riku. He's tall, cool and obviously matured. He's a girl magnet, I have to say. I wish I was just like him. He's only two years older than us, after all.

Riku played around with my hair. "Why did you shout in the middle of assembly?" he asked. I scratched the back of my head, "I.. U-um..." Roxas grinned, "He was staring at a girl." Riku's eyes widened, "Seriously?! Sora finally fell for someone?" I bit my lip. I'm starting to regret shouting at Roxas.

"What's she like?" Riku asked me. I didn't dare to answer. Not in front of my friends. But I had no choice; they were all nudging me. I've had enough of this!

"She.. has shoulder length red hair..." I said. "She was sitting.. not far from where we were sitting." Riku thought for a moment. "She's a newcomer." he said. "I was sitting right in front of her. I heard a girl calling her.... _Kairi_." Kairi... what a beautiful name. I bet she's just as beautiful. "Did you see her face?" I asked, before covering my mouth.

"Aw, Sora wants to see Kairi's face!" Roxas sang and I was blushing. God, what's going on with me? I've only seen the back of that girl's head, her shoulder-length red hair, and I'm falling for her? I just wish I could be struck by lightning now.

"Oh, yes I did," Riku said, grinning. "She's pretty." Now I feel like killing myself!

Roxas nudged me, "So? What should you say?" I looked down, "Gr-Great..." "That's the spirit!" said Tidus, giving me a thumbs up.

"So, what's our first lesson?" Riku shrugged, "Why ask me? Go ask someone else." And with that he ran to join his group of friends. Tidus did the same; he was a year older than us, so he's in another class. That leaves me, Roxas, Selphie, Olette, Pence and Hayner. I was wishing we won't be separated.

But too bad.

"Sora Strife?" a man came up to me and asked. I nodded. Who the heck is this? "Follow me to your first class." the man added. I bid the others goodbye before running after the man. He brought me to a room full of other students...... Well, duh.

I took a seat in the class and looked around; everyone seems to be having fun. They were talking to one another as if they were their childhood friends or something. Then I saw her. The red head. She was sitting all alone at the corner, scribbling something on her notebook. I wish I could walk up to her and say 'hi', but I'm a guy. I'm shy.

"Good morning, lads and laddies!" a yound man said the moment he entered the class. He made us feel like we're sailors or something.

"I'm Proffesor Demyx, and your first class is music!" the man said. I jumped for joy at the word 'music'. I may be a guy, but I like singing. I play the piano too. Though I wish I could play the guitar -- it seems so fun.

Proffesor Demyx started to take our attendance. Most of the students here had funny names. But what can be done? Nothing.

"Kairi Flawcett." Proffesor Demyx called out. "Here." a girl said -- she's not just any girl. She was the red head I saw. Man, her voice is so sweet.

"Sora Strife." I didn't respond. I continued to stare at Kairi. Although I wasn't able to see her face, I am already starting to like her. "Sora Strife?" I came back to my senses and said, "Here." Proffesor Demyx chuckled, "You got distracted because of Kairi, right?" I blushed. The hell!! Even a teacher is teasing me!!

I looked the other way, only to lock eyes with her. Kairi Flawcett. She smiled at me. Wow, I think I'm dying. Kairi waved at me. Her beautiful face is killing me! I had no other choice, so I smiled and waved at her back.

"Okay, class." Proffesor Demyx called out. "Since today is your first day in school, I'm gonna let you do whatever you want." Everyone cheered. Proffesor Demyx is so cool! "You can play the musical instruments as well." he added. "But once broken considered sold." I laughed; I wish all the teachers in this school were as funny as him.

I scanned the room and saw a white grand piano. I had no idea why, but I quickly ran to the piano; it was like the piano had some pulling force. I started playing one of my favorite piano melodies. Then I played another one. I played from melody to melody. Proffesor Demyx clapped occassionally at my performance.

Then she came. She sat beside me. She said 'hi' to me. She smiled at me. She... is _Kairi Flawcett_.

"Sora Strife, right?" she asked. I nodded meekly. "Proffesor Demyx said you got distracted because of me." she added. "Were you staring at me or something?" I sighed, "Yes." Then she giggled. She. Giggled. At. Me.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I asked. Kairi smiled sweetly at me, "Nothing." I went back to playing the piano. But Kairi.... she's making me so nervous that I kept pressing the wrong notes. God, who knew a girl could be this....... _scary?_

"Sora... are you okay?" Kairi placed her hand on my shoulder. "I.... Um... Yeah." I said before turning to her. "Let's talk about ourselves." Kairi smiled and nodded, "Do you have any siblings in this school?"

"Yep -- Roxas." I replied. "He's my twin brother. But I'm two minutes older." Kairi laughed, "Funny. I have a twin sister in this school. Her name is Namine. She's two minutes older too." Then Kairi gave me an awkward smile, "Who knows -- you both might fall for each other."

I blushed. Argh, Kairi is much more complicated than I thought. Oh well, I have a feeling that both of us would go to the same classes in the near future. No point arguing.

"You shouted during assembly just now." Kairi said. "May I know why?" God, how am I supposed to answer _that_? I can't say that I shouted because I was staring at her! "I.. Um........ My brother was irritating me!" I said before looking away. "I know -- siblings can be irritating sometimes, huh?" Kairi asked. "But it's fun when you're fighting with your sister or brother!" _Not when it's a brother._ Roxas is different, Kairi.

Way different.

*********

"Class dismiss!" Proffesor Demyx shouted. Wow, two periods already? Can't believe how time flies. Well, like they say, time flies when you're having fun.

Wait. Having _fun?_ How can I have fun by telling Kairi more about myself? That can't be right.

"Hey, Sora!" Roxas and the rest of my friends -- except Tidus, of course -- called out. I waved back at them. "Kairi!!" a girl with shoulder-length blond hair came running to Kairi, and hugging her afterwards. I walked up to Roxas and the others.

"Had fun?" Roxas asked. I nodded, "My first lesson was music. The teacher -- Proffesor Demyx -- gave us freedom; we could do whatever we want!" "Lucky you," said Roxas. "My first class was Math. The stupid teacher -- Proffesor Saix -- gave us some asessments." I laughed at my brother, "That's what you get for being a spoilt brat!"

"Pence, Hayner and I had Art class," Olette said. "It was fun; we were made to draw and paint and color and--" "Olette, art is art. They know," said Hayner, making Olette giggle. "Well, my first class was chemistry," said Selphie. "Good thing we're not allowed to play with the chemicals."

"Hey Sora." Roxas called out. "You were in the same class as Kairi, right?" I blushed and nodded meekly. "Did you talk to her?" God, what am I supposed to say? If I say yes, they'll tease me. If I say no, they'll make me talk to Kairi!

Kairi and the blond-haired girl walked past us. Kairi winked at me, "See you later, Sora." Dammit, everyone saw that. Roxas and Hayner chuckled. I'm gonna suffer from their teasing the whole day.

And I was right.

* * *

"You talked to her? Like, seriously?!" Roxas asked and I nodded.

Just so you know, we were at the canteen, having... well... lunch, what else?

"So? Did she say anything about you?" Roxas added. "Like.... you're cute or something?" "No!" I said. "We only talked about ourselves, not about each other!" Hayner laughed, "Did she talk about her family or something?"

"Yeah. She has a twin sister called Namine." I said. "Namine is--" "Two minutes older than Kairi." Roxas interrupted. I blinked multiple times, "How did you know?" "Namine and I were in the same math class." Roxas explained. "When I told her about you, she told me about Kairi. She said that I might fall for her."

"Funny." I said. "Kairi said that I might fall for Namine."

"But that wouldn't happen, right?" Hayner asked. "I mean, you like Kairi already. What's the point of liking Nami--" I threw a french fry at Hayner's face, "I. Do. Not. Like. Her." Hayner chuckled, "Yeah right."

-

I didn't enjoy lunch. Not one bit. I mean, how am I supposed to enjoy lunch when my friends kept teasing me? I just happened to like a girl, what the hell is wrong with th--

Whoa, whoa, whoa. I do _not_ like Kairi. She just happens to be my friend. That's right, I like her _only as a friend_.

Oh well. I made my way to the next class -- Art. God, I hate art. I can't even draw. I entered a class which smell like rotten food. "God... is this what paint _really_ smell like?" I ask myself, taking a seat.

I looked at everyone else; how the hell do they endure this disgusting smell? I could die from lack of oxygen any moment! And not to mention the clay; to put your bare hands into a bowl full of sticky, waxy stuff? Maple syrup is similar, but it smells and tastes nicer! Clay is not even edible!

"Hi Sora." a girl called out. Oh god, is it? I turned around only to be greeted by..........

A blond-haired girl?

She walked up and sat right next to me. I raised a brow, Ho-How'd you know my--" "Name?" the girl continued. "My sister and your twin brother told me. A boy with brunette -- slightly lighter -- spiky hair who looks confused and lonely all the time. I was guessing it was you." I sat upright to face the girl, "So I'm guessing you're Kairi's sister. _Namine Flawcett._"

The girl nodded, "Yep. Seems like they told you about me, huh." I nodded, "Well, you can't stop one from boasting about their siblings." "You're right!" Namine said, and we both laughed. Wow, I have to admit; Namine is way different from Kairi.

What's that? So what if I only spent, like, 5 seconds with her? She had a totally different aura, unlike Kairi. But that doesn't mean I'll fall for her.

"Sora, are you okay?" Namine asked. "You look sick. " "It's just the smell." I said. "Oh, the smell of the paint." Namine added. "I can't stand it either. Which is why I never liked art." "But... Kairi said you can draw very well." I said. Namine gave me a cheeky grin; I don't know what it means, but it made me smile.

The teacher came in and introduced himself as Proffesor Xigbar or something. He had some kind of scar on his face and he wears an eye patch. What the hell is that for?

But, to my surprise, he was a really kind teacher. Like Proffesor Demyx, he let us do whatever we want. Namine and I talked about each other. We got along pretty well. Turns out that she liked to cook and sing. Like her sister, she's not very athletic, but she's super hardworking.

"Maybe I can tutor you after school, if you need it, that is." Namine said. Tutor me? After school? I shook me head, "I don't have much time after school. I have to help my dad out at the cafe." "Oh, is it...." Namine began tapping her chin with a color pencil. "Is it the one beside the bakery."

I sweatdropped, "Huh?" Namine giggled, "I'm sorry. Is the name of the cafe _Lovers' Latte_ or something like that...?" I nodded.

"Oh my gosh, I love going to that cafe!" Namine said. "That's so cool that you're helping your dad there. Does he work there?" I shook my head, "Bigger." Namine thought for a moment, "Manager?" I shook my head once again. "I can't think of anything bigger than the manager!" she pouted. "Unless..."

Okay, she's on fire. I smiled, "Yep. The owner of the cafe."

Namine's jaw dropped. It may be silent, but I know she was screaming on the inside.

* * *

"Hey, we're back." Roxas and I said in unison. Mom and Dad ran out of the kitchen. "Did you boys have fun?" Mom asked, grinning. Roxas nodded, "Yeah! We already made lots of friends! Although...... it sucked during math class..." Mom and Dad looked at me, giving me a face that read "_Your answer?_"

I sighed, "Didn't have fun at all." "Why not?" Mom asked. I ran up to my room, yelling, "How the hell are you supposed to have fun when people are making fun of you the whole time?!" Dad looked at Roxas; Roxas looked at him, giving Dad a cheeky grin, "Sora likes a girl."

-

Dad entered the room and gave me a worried look. I looked at him for a moment, then went back to bouncing the tennis ball. Dad sat next to me on the bed and sighed, "Is something wrong?" I didn't bother to answer. Obviously, you can find the answer from the look on my face.

"Look, Sora, I know Rox--" "He's a jerk." I said. "He's been making fun of me ever since I looked at her." Dad raised a brow, "_Her?_" I sat upright and sighed, "Kairi Flawcett. Roxas says that I like her, but I seriously don't!" Dad tapped his chin, "That name sounds familiar..."

"Of course, she's one of your regular customers at the cafe." I said. I looked at my wristwatch. Whining time over. "Well, we'd better get ready." I said.

-

"Sora? How come your cappuccino tastes different from_ my_ cappuccino?" my dad asked. " I simply shrugged, "I did everything you told me to do. You saw me." Dad nodded. Can't deny that.

I raised a brow, "Does... it taste.... bad?" I was expecting the answer to be yes.

"No. It tastes much better."

I smiled, "Seriously?" Dad nodded again, "Can you try making... tea?"

I did everything Dad told me to do; put the teabag in the mug. Pour some hot water into the mug and _viola_, tea. Like what my friend Zidane Tribal back at Destiny Islands would say, Easy Peasy!

I looked at Dad nervously as he took a sip of my tea from his mug. "Better." he said. "I still don't get how you do it." "Me neither." I said. "Nevermind." Dad said, giving me a pen and a notebook. "Go serve customers."

I sighed and walked over to the table full of kids around my age, "Good afternoon, may I have--"

"Hey Sora!" Roxas said. I'm serving these group of kids?! I'm serving Roxas, Selphie, Tidus, Namine and... Kairi?!

"Namine brought us here." Roxas said, giving me a cheeky grin. I sighed; I had no other choice. I quickly took their orders and walked back to the kitchen.

"What's with that sulky look on your face?" Dad asked. I sighed, "My friends from school. They're here." Dad raised a brow, "So?" "So?" I echoed. "Kairi's with them! Then everyone will make fun of me again!" Dad smirked, "Whatever." Man, I hate it when Dad smirks and says 'Whatever' -- It means that he's leaving everything to me--

"Whoa, what?" I asked. "You're making me...?" Dad smiled and nodded, "Yep. Only for your friends."

-

"Wow Sora, is this your first time working here or something?" Tidus asked, confirming that all their orders were correct. I shook my head, "No. I've done this countless times." Namine took a sip of her coffee. "This tastes...." she said. Oh-oh, bad news.

"AMAZING!!" Namine shouted. "This is way better than the previous coffees that I drank! But how come? I mean, I've been ordering the same thing eve--" "I made it." I said. Roxas raised a brow, "Seriously? Or are you just trying to impress Kairi?" I looked at Kairi and she smiled at me. I quickly turned back to my brother to avoid blushing.

"Don't believe me?" I asked. "Go ask Dad." From the look on Roxas's face, I could tell that he still didn't believe me. I shrugged and walked back to the kitchen, slamming the tray on the cabinet. "Tired?" Dad asked me and I nodded. "Go hang out with your friends."

My eyes widened, "What?!"

"You heard me. Go hang out with your friends. It's the end of the shift." Dad added. Oh well.....

I took a brownie from the fridge and ran outside to join Roxas and my friends.

-

"Hey guys!" I said, taking a seat beside Roxas, who gave me an awkward look. "What?" "You're _supposed_ to be _working_." he said. I shrugged, "He said my shift was over and told me to hang out with you guys." Roxas sighed; he can't do anything about that.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Namine asked. "No." Roxas replied. "I'm sad." I raised a brow, "About what?" "I'm sad that you got a free brownie." Roxas said. I grinned, "There's more where that came from! Besides, we have a few at home."

"So, Sora..." Kairi said, looking at me. Whoops. The funny feeling in my stomach is coming back. "Your father owns this shop?" I nodded. "That's so cool." Kairi said. Huh. Too bad, I was hoping she would say that _I'm cool_.

Kairi looked at my brother, "Did you know your brother is such a funny guy?" Roxas twitched, "What?" I smirked at him. Looks like _someone _isn't funny enough to impress his _girl_.

"Did I mention your sister is awesome?" I said to Kairi. I have to admit; I prefer Namine then Kairi. But like I said, that doesn't mean I'd fall for her. Neither does that mean I like Kairi either.

Kairi smiled, but there was something wrong about her smile; her eyes tells me that she's sad. But why?

"You okay?" I asked. Kairi nodded, "Yeah. Of course."

We spent a couple of hours in the cafe talking more about ourselves. Guess what? I found out that Kairi loves to sing -- just like me! I told them a lot about our hometown, Destiny Islands. Tidus and Selphie said that they've been there once.

"That's so lucky you used to live at Destiny Islands." said Tidus. "You're living on the same island as the famous blitzball player, Wakka!" Selphie smirked, "My brother's _crazy_ about blitzball." "Do you play blitzball?" Tidus asked me and Roxas.

"I don't, but Sora does." Roxas replied. "Whoa, th-that doesn't mean that I'm good at it, right? I mean... I lost to a few of our friends last time, right?" I said, waving my hands. "Yeah." Roxas smirked. "_A few_."

"No matter, that's awesome Sora!" Tidus said. "We should play together sometime!" "Uh.. yeah..." I said. Wait to go, twin bro.

"When we went to Destiny Islands, I met Wakka!" Tidus said. Selphie sighed and buried her head in her hands, "Here he goes again..." "Wakka signed my blitzball!!" Tidus added. "That was the happiest day of my life!" "And you don't even let anyone touch it, except for other blitzball players." Selphie said, making Tidus grin, "I'm proud of myself."

I looked at my watch. Huh. Time flies when you're having fun. "The cafe's closing soon." I said, taking the mugs and plates and other kitchen utensils on the tables. "Meet cha' outside." I said to the others before entering the kitchen.

Dad smiled, "You guys had fun." I nodded and washed the mugs. "Dad?" I called out. "Can we... go to Destiny Islands during our next vacation or something?" Dad raised a brow, "You missed that place so much?" I shrugged, "The next vacation is next month, so..." Dad smiled, "Okay. Then you'd better save your munny." I nodded and gave him a thumbs up, "You betcha!"

* * *

"Second day of school, Sora! Wake up!!" Roxas shouted, causing me to turn and fall from my bed.

"Roxas pointed at the clock, "It took me five minutes to wake you up. _Five minutes_." I laughed and took my towel, heading to the bathroom.

-

"What's for breakfast?" I sang. Mom turned around and smiled, "Guess." I sniffed. It smells really familiar; the word is at the tip of my tongue...

"Waffles!!" Roxas shouted, taking his seat. Dammit, I was just about to shout out the answer! Nevermind...

I took my seat and Mom put a couple of plates on the table. And on the plates were -- yep, you guessed it -- waffles! Roxas and I quickly snatched our plates and stuffed a whole waffle into our mouths.

"No manners." Dad said, entering the kitchen. Mom laughed and kissed Dad on the cheek. "Isn't it... funny to watch how your kids eat from time to time?" she asked, but Dad shook his head, "Not when your kids are eating like monsters."

Roxas said something that we couldn't make out. Geez, bro, learn to talk when the time is right, not when your mouth is full! Dad gave my brother a confused look before taking a mug and filling it with orange juice.

Roxas looked at me, but I simply shrugged. I could tell -- Roxas was confused on why Dad ignored him.

-

Cooking class. My. Very. First. Cooking. Lesson.

Namine and I were partners for cooking. Roxas? Well, his partner was Kairi. But I wouldn't care less.

Our teacher is a great teacher -- Mr Axel. He told us he loved cooking, especially barbequeing chicken wings and all. We could see why; Mr Axel can magically burn things!!

"Since this is your first lesson, I will go easy on you." Mr Axel said. "You will have to make the pulpiest rice ever!" "How are we gonna make that?" Roxas asked. Mr Axel smiled at him, "Do it in your own creative way." That answer left Roxas confused for five minutes.

I turned to Namine, "Okay. You loved to cook, right? Can you teach me how to make rice?" Namine smiled, "Silly. We're working in pairs on this one, remember?" I blinked my eyes multiple times, "Really? Mr Axel didn't say." Namine rolled her eyes, "Who cares?" Whoa. Totally unexpected from a hardworking girl like her.

Namine taught me how to make rice. It's like making tea -- you put rice in the rice cooker, fill it with water then heat it. Pulpier rice means more water! Easy Peasy!

_20 minutes later..._

"How is the rice, Sora?" Namine asked. "Um.. warm?" I replied, and Namine giggled. "That's not what I meant, silly." she said. "I mean, is the rice okay?"

"I don't even know rice could get sick!"

Namine giggled again, "Nevermind, I'll check on the rice." She walked up to the rice cooker and opened the lid. Lots of smoke came out of the rice cooker; it was a good thing Namine didn't dunk her head inside it!

Namine took a glance at the rice and smiled, putting back the lid of the rice cooker. "It's almost ready." she said. "Now then, shall we go check out how our siblings are doing?" I was confused at first. And when I finally understood what she meant, I gave her a cheeky grin.

_This would be fun_.

* * *

**Phew! It took me two days to write this one chapter! It turned out to be waaay longer than expected! xD**

**Anyway, like I said, this is a SoKai story, not a SoNami story!! But don't worry, Sora and Kairi will get together.... Somehow.................. -evil smile-**

**Well, it might take quite a while to write the next chapter, but that's okay! Till the next chapter!**

**-- Yuffie**


	2. That Funny Feeling

**Chapter II**

**That Funny Feeling**

* * *

Namine and I decided to watch our siblings from a distance. They weren't far from us, after all.

_"No, Kairi! You have to put the rice first before the water!"_

_"Okay, okay! Um.. how much water do I have to pour?"_

_"Okay, that should do it... NO KAIRI!! You're putting too much water-- you'll turn the pulpy rice to porridge!!!"_

_"Then stop yelling and help me here!!"_

_"I'm a guy-- I don't cook!"_

_"Mr Axel is a guy-- and he cooks! Who do you think he is? A gay?!_

_"Did you just call me a gay?"_

_"N-No! What makes you say that?"_

_"I heard my name."_

We watched our siblings explain to Mr Axel about the 'gay' business and laughed when we heard Mr Axel say, "I'm pretty sure I heard someone calling me gay." Roxas and Kairi spent about ten minutes explaining to him, and Mr Axel spent about ten minutes saying, "You called me gay!" Surprisingly enough, Mr Axel wasn't mad at them. Perhaps he's used to it?

Nah.

"Oh no, Mr Axel's coming this way!" Namine said. "Act normal!" "How do we act normal?" I asked. "Pretend that you're cooking!" Namine replied.

"But the rice is already cooked."

"Then check on the rice!"

"Hello there," Mr Axel said. I opened the lid of the rice cooker and dunked my head inside-- I had totally forgotten about the smoke!! _Argh, my face is burning up!_ "Your names are..... Roxas and Kairi, right?" Mr Axel asked.

"No, we're Sora and Namine," Namine said. Mr Axel gave her a confused look, "Seriously? So... the kids who called me 'gay' aren't Sora and Namine?" Namine sighed.

"Anyway, I came to check on the rice," Mr Axel added. "Sora-- I hope-- can you get your face out of the rice cooker? You don't want your own face to be cooked, do ya'?" "I'm sorry, sir," I mumbled. "I think my face is already cooked." Mr Axel sighed, "Don't be silly. Just wash it with cold water."

I let go of the rice cooker and rinsed my face with cold water from a sink nearby, before walking back to Namine and Mr Axel. He scooped some rice and put them into a bowl. Perhaps he was oblivious, but the moment he touched the bowl, the rice in it immediately became burnt.

Mr Axel ate a spoonful of the rice and gave us a very weird look, "Your rice is overcooked." "Um, sir," Namine said. "That's because your hands burnt the rice." Mr Axel raised a brow, "Seriously? I should cook my own meals sometime." Mr Axel put the rice bowl on the table and went to check on the others.

"Mr Axel doesn't cook his own meals?" I asked. Namine shrugged, "Who knows-- maybe he's married and his wife cooks for him." Namine and I looked at each other for a moment.

"Nah."

**-**

"Good thing Kairi told Mr Axel that gay means happy," Roxas said. "And I can't believe he mistook you guys for.... us!" I shrugged, "But it doesn't matter cause' we're siblings."

"Hey, Sora, your next class is Math, right?" Roxas asked, and I nodded. "You're going to the same class as Kairi." Roxas gave me a devious smile, making me laugh, "Don't be silly-- I don't like her.... I like her as a friend, brother."

Roxas winked at me, "Whatever you say, bro." And with that he walked away, grinning. I raised a brow, _What's with him_?

-

"So.... _this_ is the teacher Roxas was talking about," I mumbled, looking at my math teacher awkwardly. He had an 'X' on his face which no one can stop staring at. _I wonder where he got that..._

"Class, I am Proffesor Saix," he said. "Since this is our first day, you all may not know me. Well, I know one way to make you all know me better." Proffesor Saix went to his desk and took a stack of paper. He gave each of us a piece of paper afterwards.

I stared at the paper in dusgust. _Math? Ew. _I read the first question and sweatdropped, "Uhh.... how do you find the area of a circle again...?" "I'm sorry, Sora Stife. Did you say something?" Proffesor Saix asked, giving me an awkward look.

"N-no!! I didn't!" I said, shaking my head frantically. "Good," Proffesor Saix added. "Now if you don't want to spend your afternoons in detention, you should be doing your work." I nodded and looked at my paper. Math was my weakness, and the first question had already leave my mind blank!

"Good thing they're all multiple choice questions," I mumbled. I took a pen and started to guess the answers for all the questions. I didn't even bother to read them.

"Sora!!" I heard someone calling my name. I raised a brow and looked around. "Over here!!" I turned to my right and saw Kairi with a confused look on her face. "What is it?" I asked. "Um.... to find the area of a circle, do you have to multiply the radius or radii?" Kairi asked.

I was speechless. _How was I supposed to answer that?_ "I.. uh..." I mumbled.

Proffesor Saix then walked up to the both of us, "This is not a place for lovebirds." He then turned to me and raised a brow, "You've finished your work? Let me see..." Proffesor Saix took the math paper from my hands. Oh crap. If he finds out that I guessed throughout the whole paper, he's gonna kill me! I _have_ to take that paper back! "Uh, Proffesor--"

"Very good," Proffesor Saix said, smiling. "You got all the questions right." Everyone in the class then turned to me with a shocked look on their face. "I'm very impressed that you used mental sums to figure out the answers," Proffesor Saix added. He placed the paper on my table and tapped my shoulder before walking back to his desk, "Keep up the good work, Mr Strife."

I blinked twice. I got right for all the questions? But that's impossible!! I stared at my paper for a moment. Kairi chuckled, "Brainiac." I turned to look at her, but she simply gave me a cheeky grin, "Teach me sometime, okay?" She turned back to her paper, then looked at me again.

"So, to find the area of a circle, do you have to multiply the radius or radii?" she asked. I laughed, and then mumbled, "Radius."

I had no idea that I was right.

* * *

"So, how was your math class? Who's your teacher?" Roxas asked.

"Proffesor Saix," I said. "Woah... You... You understand me now, right?" Roxas asked. I shrugged, "He was alright." "Alright?!" Roxas shouted. "But, didn't he give you guys some worksheets?!"

I nodded, "He did. In the end I got all the questions right and Proffesor Saix said he was impressed." Roxas folded his arms, "You must've guessed all of the questions. Whenever you guess, you always got the answer right." I gave my brother a cheeky grin, "My talent!"

"Anyway, you still have to help out at the cafe?" Roxas asked, and I nodded. "Too bad. Tidus and the gang invited us to watch a movie with them." "Hm, it's alright," I said. "I never really enjoyed watching movies, you know that."

"But...," Roxas began, giving me a devious smile. I started to feel strange all of a sudden, "Wh-what?"

"_Kairi_ will be joining us..."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." "You don't care about Kairi?!" Roxas asked. "I'm gonna tell her right away!!" "Wait, that's not what I meant!!" I shouted when my brother ran out of the school. "Man," I sighed. "She's gonna _hate_ me."

-

"Let's see.... I've got 589 munny here... plus the 300 munny I received from Dad.. plus the 2 munny that I found on the ground..."

"Son, what are you doing?" Dad asked me upon entering my room. "Counting munny," I said, then looked up at him. "Dad, what's the value of 589 and 300 and 2?" Dad looked at me awkwardly, "I thought you were good at adding."

"I am, I'm just lazy," I said. Dad smiled, "891."

"Thanks." I put all of my munny into an orange pouch which Olette made for me.

"I heard from your teacher."

I looked up at Dad and raised a brow, "Heard _what_?" "That you got everything right on a math worksheet," Dad said. Whoops. If I tell him the truth, Dad'll ground me. But if I told him that I had been studying, he wouldn't believe me. What am I going to say when he asked me...

"How did you managed to get all right?" Man. Too late. I have to think of an answer, and fast!

"I, uh.... my friend have been tutoring me!" I said. Dad tilted his head, "Really? Who?" I nodded, "Um... uh... she's.... Namine!"

"Oh, you mean that smart girl Roxas was talking about?"

I raised a brow, "Roxas was telling you about a _girl_?" Dad laughed, "It's normal. Namine _is_ Roxas' best friend." "If only I could make you say a similar thing to everyone else...," I mumbled.

"I'm sorry?"

"N-Nothing!!"

* * *

"Sora, wake up!"

I groaned, "Five more minutes, Mom......!" Roxas folded his arms, "I am not your mom. Now wake up." I groaned again and sat up from bed. I'm not sure why, but I felt really funny; everything seems to be spinning and I was having a booming headache.

I groaned once again and put my right hand on my forehead. Roxas tilted his head, "Anything wrong?" I shook my head, "Nah. Just a headache."

-

"Hey, Rox?" I called out.

"Yeah?" Roxas replied. He wasn't facing me as he was busy making a plane with his stationeries. I rolled my eyes and continued, "Did you feel this...... _funny_ feeling when you woke up?" Roxas looked up at me with an awkward look on his face, "No. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "I dunno." "You had the funny feeling?" Roxas asked, and I nodded.

"Eat some medicine."

"I'm not sick."

"Tell Mom or Dad."

"They wouldn't believe me."

"Shake your head?"

"That'll make me feel funnier."

Roxas shrugged, "Then I don't know what to do with you." "Man, it's not like I asked you for your help anyway!" I scoffed.

"Then why did you tell me?" Roxas asked, turning back to his stationery. I rolled my eyes once again.

"Hey, boys," Namine greeted, walking up to us. Her twin sister-- Kairi-- was right beside her. Both of them were smiling sweetly at us, and we couldn't help but smile back. Namine laughed and pointed at Roxas, "What are you doing?"

"Making a plane," Roxas replied, examining his toy. "Now if only there is a way to make it fly...." He then started to dig all of his stationeries out of his pencilcase.

I looked at Kairi, and she looked back at me. For some reason, the funny feeling came back. Does Kairi have something to do with this feeling?

I _hope_ not.

"So, boys, you free today?" Namine asked. "I am but Sora isn't," Roxas said. "He needs to help out at the cafe." "Pssht. Puh-leez, I can skip work anytime!!" I said. "It's your _punishment_, not your job!" Roxas reminded.

"So?"

"Um, whatever," said Namine. "We're just asking." And with that the girls walked back to their seats. Roxas and I stared at each other, confused. "Why did she ask us that question?" Roxas asked. I simply shrugged, "Beats me."

* * *

"A scientific word starting with the letter..... 'S'!"

"Serendipitous!!" I replied. Tidus raised a brow, "What does that even mean?"

"Let's see...," I said, tapping my chin. "I think it means 'come upon', something like fortuitous." Roxas buried his face in his hands, "AHH!! More big scientific words!!" "You're really good in Science, Sora," said Wakka. "Which means you can think more than average; we haven't even heard of those words!. That probably explains how you got all right for your math paper."

I bit my lip, "Uh, yeah......"

"Hello!!" Kairi greeted, skipping to our table, followed by her sister. "Oh, hi Kairi!" Tidus said, waving at her. Kairi scanned our table, "Guys, this is the cafeteria. How come there isn't a _single tray of food_ on your table?" I laughed, "We're not hungry."

"Oh, okay," said Kairi. "Anyway, Roxas and Sora. Namine and I wants to speak to you." Roxas and I shrugged at the others; we seriously didn't know what was going on. We decided to follow the sisters out of the cafeteria, where there was hardly anyone around.

"Okay, do you remember when we asked if you guys were free?" Namine said, turning to us. "Yeah," said Roxas. "You just asked us........................ a couple of hours ago."

Namine smiled, "Yeah. Well... we were wondering if.... you guys could watch a movie with us?"

Roxas and I widened our eyes, "HUH?!"

Namine grinned, "Great!" She placed two movie tickets onto Roxas' palm. "Meet us at the town square at 2 pm! Don't be late!" The girls then skipped back into the cafeteria, leaving us all alone in the hallway.

"I... I can't believe it...," said Roxas. "I suddenly have this.... funny feeling in my guts!"

"The way she asked us out," I said. "It felt like she was...."

"Asking us out for a date!!" Roxas and I shouted in unison.

We took a few deep breaths before continuing our conversation. "Well," Roxas began. "We can't refuse their offer. I mean, they bought our tickets for us and Namine didn't even wait for our answer!"

"What kind of movie are we watching anyway?" I asked. Roxas looked at the tickets on his left palm and froze. I started to feel panicky, "What's wrong? Is... Is it a movie about...... porn?!"

Roxas shook his head, "S-see for yourself...." He handed me the tickets and I took it from his palm. I started to read the title of the movie aloud, "_The Castle That Never Was..._"

"S-see that?" Roxas asked. "Th-the title.. It sounds like a--"

"Horror movie!!" I continued.

God, the funny feeling is back. Is this the cause of the funny feeling? Two girls asking us out and making us watch a horror movie?!

* * *

**Whoa! Late update, huh? xD**

**Well, I'm in India!! It's my second day here, and I'll be going back tomorrow. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long trip back home....**

**Anyway, at where I am, there's only two weeks of school left for me! Then it's just holiday time!! -virtual partying-**

**But we have to come back to school a week later. That will be when we'll receive our exam results. Then sadly, all of us (my friends and I, not you guys! xD) will separate... It's kinda like graduation but instead of looking for jobs (or more studying), we go to another school. The saddest thing of all is, I'll be moving far from my friends' schools and I will never get to see them everyday.... Well, good stories should have some sad moments, right?**

**So, I have to make the next two weeks the bestest (it's not a word, I know) weeks of my life!! There'll be lots of partying and playing and fooling around.... But let's not forget the most important thing in the world...... RANDOMNESS!! xD My friends and I are known as 'Lords of Randomness' in our school, but we only got that title like around... 6 months ago. xD Our legend won't last long. :P**

**Now I have to reply to a couple of reviews:**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: LOL thanks! But seriously? I thought it's angsty!! xD**

**Redeem Endeavor: I feel honored getting that long review!! It's okay; I'll try to fix all (if not possible, then some) of my mistakes in this story. And by 'played around with the hair' thing, I actually meant ruffling the hair. At that time, I just couldn't remember the word lol. And please, if necessary, give me more advice!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if there are some mistakes at the beggining (e.g. the title?)! My laptop's being a nuisance!! D:**

**Well, till the next chapter!**

**-- Yuffie**


	3. Excitement in Horror

**Chapter III**

**Excitement in Horror**

* * *

A horror movie.

When a girl and a guy watches a horror movie, the girl will get scared and bury her face into the guy's chest. Did the girls purposely chose this movie so that they can bury their faces into _our_ chests?

Or maybe the movie wouldn't be as scary as we thought it was, and it'll be a boring one. Perhaps the girls wanted us to 'yawn' and put our arms on their shoulder?

Girls are so complicated.

Roxas turned to me and raised a brow, "So? You skipping your punishment for this?" I simply nodded; you can't let some movie tickets go to waste, right?

We slowly walked back into the cafeteria, went back to our usual table and took our seats. The movie tickets were still in my hand.

Tudus and the others stared at us with a confused look on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked. "You had sex with those two girls?"

"What? Hell no!" Roxas said, coming back to his senses. "It's..... much worse!"

Selphie saw the tickets in my right hand and took it. Tidus and the others gathered around her to read the title of the movie, "The Castle That Never Was..."

Selphie widened her eyes, "You're gonna watch the new horror movie?!" Roxas rubbed his temples, "What else?" "Only the two of you?!" Tidus asked. "WHy didn't you inv--"

"We're watching with the girls," I said. "_Girls._" Tidus, Hayner and Pence blinked twice. "Girls?" Tidus asked.

-

"You _sure_ Dad won't get mad at _us_?" Roxas asked.

"Relax, besides, _I'm_ the one who's gonna get in trouble, not you," I said. "But I'm gonna blame you if he ever asks about our attire!"

"They're girls, Sora! We gotta look smart!" Roxas said. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, making us wear suits? Are you treating this as a date or something?"

Roxas punched me lightly in the arm but I simply ignored him. This is gonna be one long day....

"Sora! Roxas!" We turned around to the direction of the voice-- it was Namine. She was wearing a white shirt and skinny jeans, complete with a pair of sneakers. Pretty simple, but I would admit that she's pretty. I turned to Kairi, who was just next to her...

Roxas smirked, "Why are you blushing? Happy to see Kairi?" Well, _not exactly_.... It's just the outfit Kairi was wearing.

A light pink top with a purple scarf around her neck. She also wears high heels and a purple miniskirt. A _miniskirt._ I'm pretty sure she wasn't wearing a pair of shorts.

Roxas laughed, "I get it. You're happy to see _that_, aren't ya'?" I punched Roxas' arm but he simply laughed. I turned to Kairi but as quickly as our eyes met, I turned away. Namine was giggling the whole time.

"Well, c'mon! Let's get going!" Namine said. "The movie's gonna start anytime!" Roxas and I nodded and walked over to the girls. Roxas smiled and walked beside Namine, whereas she smiled back at him. I turned to the right; Kairi was just right beside me.

I blushed and looked away. Something about Kairi made me feel _funny_. Kairi tilted her head, "Anything wrong?" "Oh, nope!" I replied, trying hard not to look at her. "Okay then," Kairi said. "I was just worried."

Worried? Why would she be?

-

"We're here!!" Namine shouted. "So? Should we get the popcorn?" Roxas shrugged, "Sure. I guess...." He then turned to me, "Sora, go get the popcorn and soda."

"What? Why me?!" I argued. "Because you're the only one who brought munny," said Roxas, giving me a cheeky grin. I groaned and walked over to the snack stall. I ordered two small bags of popcorn, but strangely enough the person behind the counter gave me two _big_ bags of popcorn, plus two bottles of soda for free. I simply shrugged and took the snacks before heading back to Roxas.

"Awesome!" Roxas said at the amount of popcorn. "Usually you would buy small bags." I ignored him and gave him the snacks, "_You_ carry them."

We walked into the theatre and took our seats. The weird thing is, I was made to sit beside Kairi and Roxas was made to sit beside Namine. My brother seemed okay with it, though.

He gave me a bag of popcorn. "Hey, what about the soda?" I asked. "Too bad, it's mine," said Roxas. I rolled my eyes and looked the other way. Brothers are so annoying.

Within seconds, the movie finally started.

-

It was a stupid movie, but I was more amused than scared.

The movie was about a group of four teenagers exploring an old museum, which was supposedly a castle. Upon hearing scary rumors of the museum from their friends, they decided to explore it.

They went there in the middle of the night, where 'alive' people weren't present. Even the security guard was too afraid to guard the whole museum!

So, they explored the museum for hours, with nothing but only torchlights. At first, all of them thought that the rumors were fake, but as they got further, things started happening.

All of them unexpectedly split up and went to different parts of the museum. One of them went into the art gallery, and happened to spot a beautiful painting of a teenage girl. Her smile reminded the boy of Mina Lisa, but the girl had blond hair and wore a white dress. Thinking that she once lived there, the boy continued searching for his friends.

He then appeared in a white room, which was almost empty except that it had the very same painting on the wall. The girl then came out of the painting and killed the boy. Wow.

The other boy, after about an hour looking for his friends, met up with one of them, which happened to be a girl. They then decided to look for the others. Then they entered the 'Hall of Fame' and many things happened (too many for me to explain, that is). And of course, they died.

The other girl was weak-hearted. She was walking along the hallway when she saw a woman in white from a distance. The woman stared at her for a moment, whereas the girl did the same towards the woman.

All of a sudden, the woman screamed at the top of her lungs (if she had any!)!

The girl ran straight home. When her parents asked her what happened, she was too terrified to answer.

She died the next day because of shock.

It was really amusing everytime I hear people scream, especially Roxas! He was screaming like a girl all the time! He even poured out all the popcorn from the bag and covered his head with it!

But it got really embarrassing when the girls buried their faces into _my_ chest, even Namine. I guess she thought that Roxas was too hopeless, and decided to bury her face into my chest. At some points I was really grateful that Roxas covered his face.

* * *

"Phew. That was a scary movie, wasn't it?" Kairi asked, the moment the movie ended.

"Uh, I guess it was okay...," I said. "It freaked me out when the girl came out of the painting and immediately flew to the boy, strangling him afterwards!" Kairi said. I looked the other way, "It wasn't _that_ scary," I replied.

Kairi tilted her head, "You weren't afraid?" I simply shrugged my shoulders. "I can't believe you managed to watch the whole movie!" said Namine. "Even Roxas couldn't watch the other half of the movie! Roxas!! The movie's over!!" Namine shook Roxas violently.

"O-oh? It is?" Roxas asked. He then took the bag off of his head, "That was _one scary movie_!!" "Puh-leez, you were _hopeless_!" I said. "Are you awake yet?"

Roxas shook his head, "I don't think so. I keep seeing those scary images.." I took the bottle of soda and poured the remaining soda onto Roxas' face, "Now?" Roxas wiped his face with his sleeve and shot me a death glare, "Yeah. Thanks a _lot_."

We slowly made our way out of the theatre.

"Funny how the museum used to be a castle...," I mumbled and Kairi giggled. Which to me, seemed pointless. I may sound like I hate her, but I don't. And she still gives me the funny feeling.

"Speaking of haunted castles," said Namine. "Isn't there an abandoned mansion near the forest?" I raised a brow, "There is?"

Namine nodded, "Everyone says it's haunted, though no one's actually been _inside_ the building. After watching the movie...," Roxas widened his eyes, "HELL NO! We are _not_ exploring that place!"

Namine stomped her foot, "Aw, c'mon!! It can't be that bad!! Please, Roxas?" Namine gave him the puppy look. Roxas frowned and sighed, "Alright..."

Namine punched a fist into the air, "YESS!! Let's go... this Saturday!!" "Wait," I said. "We're not going in the middle of the night, are we?"

Namine laughed, "Of course not! We'll be going there around noon. The place might be pretty dark, so bring a torchlight."

"And extra underpants," I said, giving Roxas a devious smile. He gave me a death glare once again.

"I heard that there's a ghost girl who lives in the mansion, who appears at the second floor window every now and then," said Kairi. "Perfect!" I yelled. "A ghost girl!! Just what I needed!!"

"Excuse me?" I turned around only to see a middle-aged lady in the cinema uniform. "No yelling please," she said sternly. I nodded meekly, and she walked away.

"It's settled then!" Namine said. "This Saturday!"

-

"Sora? Where were you this afternoon?" Dad asked me the moment we entered the house. Then Dad tilted his head, "Why are the both of you wearing suits? I thought you hated those..."

"His fault!" I yelled, pointing at Roxas before running towards our room.

"You still didn't tell me where you went!!" Dad shouted. "Out! With my friends!!!" I shouted back.

Dad shook his head and sighed, "Teenagers." Dad looked at Roxas, who was awkwardly staring at him, "What?"

Roxas shrugged, "You used to be one too!"

* * *

"Finally!! It's Saturday!!"

Roxas groaned and buried his face in his pillow, "Must you shout that out?"

I jumped out of bed and folded my arms, "What's wrong? Scared to go?" Roxas groaned again, "Please. Let's just go in and go out. I can't take anymore spooky stories!!"

"Rox, this isn't a spooky story...," I said. "It's a real life experience!! And adults hardly do this kind of stuff!! C'mon Rox, don't be such a kitty!!"

I walked over to the bathroom and filled a pail with water. I then carried back to the room and poured the water all over Roxas.

Roxas sat up and spat out some water from his mouth, "Why the hell did you do that?!" I gave my brother a cheeky grin, "I know how much cats hate water!"

-

"Is this the place?" I asked, turning to Namine.

Namine nodded, "Yep!" She turned around and raised a brow, "Where's Roxas and Kairi?"

"H-here....," Roxas said, coming out from a tree, followed by Kairi. "Th-that house looks creepy..." I laughed and folded my arms, "And you call yourself a man?! C'mon, let's just go in!!"

I climbed up the gate and jumped onto the grassy field on the other side. I signalled the others to climb over, "C'mon! It's really easy!!"

Roxas hesitated at first, but after much persuading he finally climbed over the fence and joined me, followed by the two girls. We then turned and walked towards the mansion. It was really old, but still grand and magnificent. I wonder if it's the same on the inside....

The front door was old, and it required a lot of strength to push it open. Good thing Roxas came or I would've broken both my arms.

Namine was right; it was really dark inside the building. The moment we entered it, the door behind us immediately closed, leaving us in infinite darkness.

Heh. Not really. We have our torchlights.

All of us turned on our torchlights. "Remember, don't separate from the group," said Namine bravely. I took a glance at Roxas; he was already shivering! And the place wasn't even cold!!

"Okay, if any of you get scared, cling onto me," I said, thinking that Roxas was getting hopeless. All of a sudden he came running towards me and clung onto my arm.

"EW!! Not you!" I yelled. "Get off, you bitch!" Roxas immediately let go of my arm and walked away from me, causing Namine to giggle.

Kairi then held my right hand and squeezed it, "Sora, don't leave my sight, okay?" I blinked twice and nodded; she was just as afraid as Roxas.

We decided to explore the first floor, which was very dark. It wasn't scary, it was full of cobwebs and some furniture. Of course, we expected those, but I was expecting another thing.....

"Stairs!" Namine cried, pointing at the flight of stairs in front of us.

"Let's go!" I said enthusiastically. "I wanna see the ghost girl!!"

"A-are you crazy?!" Roxas yelled. "You... You might get killed!!" I turned to my brother and folded my arms, "C'mon dude!! This isn't a museum, so there wouldn't be any freaky paintings on the wall!! Right, Namine?" I turned to Namine, but my grin faded the moment I saw her face.

I tilted my head, "What's wrong?" "Do you notice anything.... _strange_?" Namine asked. "All we see are furnitures, and we encounted some cobwebs, but there wasn't a single painting on the wall!"

I grinned again, "Which makes it all the better! C'mon!!" "B-but... what if there _are_ paintings on the second floor?" Roxas asked. I sighed and climbed up the stairs, ignoring my brother. Soon the others caught up with me.

It was just a long hallway.

"What's there to find over here?" Kairi asked, releasing her grip on my hand. "There should be a door up here, that leads to the girl's room," I said. Namine squinted and gasped, "I think there's a door up ahead!!"

"Then let's go!!" I shouted, running along the long hallway.

-

"There are too doors," I said, turning to Namine. "Which one should we choose?"

Namine tapped a finger on her chin, "From the outside, the ghost girl usually appears at the window on the left, so...."

"The right one!" I said, reaching the doorknob of the door on the right. Strangely enough, it was really easy to turn the knob. I thought it would turn all rusty and would make funny noises when not in use.

We slowly entered the room. The whole room was white, and it was awkwardly clean. There was a table and a few chairs in the middle, surrounded by a fireplace and some drawn pictures pasted on the wall.

This time, Kairi clung onto my arm and squeezed it tighter than before. I turned to her and looked at her eyes; she seemed to be staring at the wall right in front of us. With an awkward feeling, I turned to take a look at the wall...

There was a painting of a beautiful girl on it.

* * *

**Wow! I'm fast!**

**Well, I'm finally back from India!! Oh, and I wrote this chapter during the flight, which took about 3-4 hours. I'm sorry this was pretty short, but an annoying woman is, as usual, nagging at me. You obviously know who the woman is! xD**

**Seriously, who nags at people who just came back from a peaceful trip? Lol.**

**Anyway, I suddenly got addicted to the song 'Fireflies' by Owl City and 'Sorry Sorry' from Super Juniors! I dunno why, but everytime I listen to them, I end up dancing!! Sometimes, my friends join in as well!! xD**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: LOL I know. But I'm used to it. :P Anyway, I've already planned a strange twist, but I guess it's still too early to add in. I mean, this is just the third chapter!! But I think I'll add it in the next chapter (or so). Oh, and I like the way you speak, with those random words and all! For some reason, they seem to amuse me. xD**

**Now I have to go because the woman is being a nutcase. xD**

**Till the next chapter! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**

**-- Yuffie**


	4. Countless Surprises

**Chapter IV**

**Countless Surprises**

* * *

"Who's that girl?" Roxas asked, getting closer to the painting.

"Roxas, NO!! Namine shouted, but Roxas simply ignored her. He got closer and closer and finally, when he was close enough, he outstretched his arm and touched the painting. "There!" he said. "Nothing scary 'bout a painting!!"

I laughed, "You girls.... It's just a painting, nothing else." I walked up to the painting and touched it as well. I wasn't sure what kind of paint was used, but the painting was very rough. Perhaps it was old.

"Ha, well, that's that," I said. "It's just a painting. Nothing scary about that."

Suddenly, the door and windows opened and a strong gust of wind entered the room. For some reason, the room was getting darker. Namine started to panic, "Guys... shouldn't we... um.. get out of here?!"

Roxas nodded, "She's right." He grabbed Namine's hand and ran out of the room. Kairi was rooted to the ground. I grabbed her arm and tried to run out of the room, but it was too late.

The door and windows mysteriously closed, and the room was in total darkness. Everything was pitch black.

Kairi immediately hugged me and shivered, "Sora... I'm cold.. and scared..." I widened my eyes. Here I am, in a dark room with Kairi. And the worst thing is that she's hugging me. Being cold is okay, but _scared_?! What am I supposed to do?!

We got onto our knees. I ran my hand through her hair, "D-don't worry...," I said, my voice shaking a little. "Roxas and Namine will find help, and soon this will be over..." _I think_. Kairi hugged me even tighter and shivered again.

Hoping that it would calm her down, I hugged her back. It worked; Kairi stopped shivering. I sighed, _Does this mean I'm not allowed to leave her?_ I remembered-- the door wasn't far from us before it closed.

I let go of Kairi and outstretched my right arm, searching for the door knob. But immediately Kairi grabbed my arms back and shivered. Guess this means I can't take out my phone too, huh?

"D-do you think... Roxas and Namine are really coming back?" Kairi asked. "Of course," I said. "Namine's your sister, and Roxas is my brother. They'll probably get help from my dad or some other adult."

"So... it'll be over soon?" Kairi asked. I nodded, "Soon."

But I was wrong.

We waited for what seemed like forever, and yet Roxas and Namine still weren't here! Probably an hour had already past. Not a single sound or thing could be heard or seen. Man, where are those bitches?!

Kairi suddenly loosened her grip a little and closed her eyes. I widened my eyes; she fell asleep on me!! What would happen if Roxas and Namine suddenly entered the room and see us like this?

Namine also told me Kairi was a very, very light sleeper, which means even the slightest movement or sound would wake her up. This was bad; this meant that I can't reach out for the door knob or take out my phone.

I sighed. There's nothing else that can be done, right? Guess we-- I mean-- I just have to wait.

No sooner did my eyelids start to get heavier. _Oh no... What if I fell asleep on Kairi?_ I shook my head, but then Kairi tightened her grip. No use. My eyelids were getting heavier and heavier and at last, I decided to rest my head on Kairi's and closed my eyes.

It wouldn't hurt, right?

* * *

"They're waking up... right?"

"I'm... not sure.."

"Hey.. what do you think they were doing in the room earlier?"

"How would I know? Maybe they're--"

"Shh! They're waking up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to see Roxas and Namine beside me, with concern looks on their faces. I looked around and I happened to realize that we weren't in the mansion anymore-- we were in my room!

"Wh-what happened?" I asked, shaking my head. "You fainted," said Roxas. Namine punched his arm, "You and Kairi... um... fell asleep." "Oh...," I muttered. She was right; we've been waiting for a long time and we fell asleep.

"Wait a minute...," I started. "Where were you guys when Kairi and I were trapped inside the room?!" "Shhh!" Namine hissed. "Kairi's still unconscious." I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Roxas.

"Um, well.. You see.." He scratched the back of his head, "We thought that you guys would find a way out of the room by yourselves so... we sorta... went to the cafe and had a little 'break'." I widened my eyes, "You WHAT?!"

"I said _shut up_!!" Namine shouted. Then we heard Kairi groaning. We turned to her and she opened her eyes, "Wh... where are we?" "You're in our room," said Roxas. "Looks like you and Sora had a peaceful sleep." I gave Roxas a death glare but he simply gave me a cheeky grin.

"Kai-Kai, are you okay?" Namine asked. "Relax, Namine," I said. "We were only asleep." "I'm making sure you didn't do _anything_ to her," said Namine. Roxas chuckled at me while I rolled my eyes.

"Are they awake?" someone asked, walking up to the room. "I thought I heard shouting." "We're fine here, Dad," said Roxas. Dad entered our room and smiled, "Good. You guys were unconscious for two hours."

I widened my eyes, "_Two hours_?! Wh-what time is it?" Roxas looked at his watch, "Eight-thirty."

Namine sighed, "Mom's gonna yell at us if we arrive home after eight..." "In that case," I heard Mom saying as she entered our room. "You should stay here for the night." My heart skipped a beat, and I'm pretty sure that happened to Roxas as well.

"Wh-what?!" Roxas twitched, "You're letting a couple of girls.... stay with us?!" "Just for one night," said Mom. She then turned to Namine and Kairi, "I'll call up your parents and inform them that you'll be sleeping over."

"If they're sleeping over...," I said. "Where are they gonna sleep?" Dad-- for the first time-- gave us a devious smile. Roxas and I widened our eyes, "They're gonna sleep with _us_?!"

"It wouldn't hurt to share beds, right?" Dad asked, before going down to the kitchen with Mom.

Well..... would it hurt?

-

"NO!! Roxas and I are sharing a bed, while you girls share the other bed!!" I shouted.

"But I wanna sleep on my own bed!!" Roxas pouted. I turned and sighed angrily, "It'll only be for one night!" Roxas shook his head, "It still won't do."

"Guys? Any problem?" Mom asked, entering the room. "We heard you guys shouting about... beds." "Well," I began. "I was thinking that Roxas and I should share a bed while the girls could share the other one, but Roxas refused to share the bed."

"I wanna sleep on my own bed," said Roxas. Mom sighed, "Roxas, it'll only be for one night." "HAH!!" I shouted. In his face!

"Alright..," said Mom, putting her hands on her hips. "Roxas can sleep on his own bed." Roxas punched his fist into the air and ran towards his bed. "Then, where are the girls gonna sleep?" I asked. "We have no spare room, beds or mattresses!"

"Why not...," Mom began. "You sleep with Kairi and Roxas sleep with Namine." I looked at Mom in disbelief, "You make it sound as if we're planning to have sex." Mom laughed and turned to Roxas, raising a brow.

Roxas shrugged, "I'm okay with the idea." I widened my eyes, "And you had problems sleeping with your own brother?" Roxas ignored me and gestured Namine to come over to him.

I turned to Mom, "Why make me sleep with Kairi? Why not... Namine?" Mom smiled, "Because I think you and Kairi make a perfect couple." She then turned and exited the room.

I sat on my bed and sighed, "Great.. we haven't even hit the sheets and I'm already having nightmares." "No big deal," said Roxas. "It's just for one night." I ignored my brother and turned to Kairi, "C'mon, I'm not letting you sit on the floor all night."

Kairi got up and sat beside me, "Thanks." I nodded, though I'm not sure what that was for. I turned to the clock, "It's midnight already."

"Wow," said Roxas. "We've only been watching a movie and it's midnight already? _Sweet_! Let's..." Namine, Kairi and I turned to Roxas and raised a brow, "What didn't you finish your sentence?"

"I think he was about to say 'Let's tell some spooky stories'," said Namine, giving my brother a devious grin. Roxas widened his eyes, "You know what? It's really late and we should get some sleep."

He switched off the lights and hid under his blankets, causing Namine to giggle. I shrugged and laid back on my bed, whereas Kairi did the same. We turned and closed our eyes; our backs facing each other.

"G'night everyone!" Namine said and laid back on the bed.

* * *

"OH MY GOSH!!!"

I woke up and groaned; was it me, or did I just hear my brother shouting? "Ooh, Sora's gonna get in trouble!" I heard Roxas saying, then he laughed. And I think I know why.

I pushed myself away from Kairi and fell onto the floor. Namine and Roxas were laughing like crazy! "Did you get that?" Roxas asked, and Namine nodded. I stood up and turned to them, "Don't tell me you took a photo of us!!"

Namine grinned, "But we did."

Kairi groaned and opened her eyes, "What's with all the noise...?" Namine's grin got wider, "You didn't notice?" Kairi raised a brow, "Notice what?"

"That Sora was hugging you while you were asleep," said Roxas, giving me a chuckle afterwards.

-

"Roxas, that will be the last time I'm letting you watch a scary movie!" said Mom. "It's already giving you nightmares. I heard you shouting this morning." Roxas laughed and shook his head, "No, Mom. It was way better than a nightmare."

"But I'm pretty sure Sora and Kairi had one!" Namine grinned, "The same nightmares too!" I turned to Kairi and as quickly as our eyes met, we looked away. I could feel my face burning up.

Mom raised a brow, "Did... something unusual happen?" "Oh, yes Mom!" said Roxas, still laughing. "This happens once in a lifetime, so we took a photo of it!" Namine handed her camera to Mom, where she gasped when she saw the photo of me hugging Kairi.

"Uh, it was photoshopped," I said. "I-I'm done with the breakfast. Can I go upstairs?" Mom sighed and smiled, "There's nothing to be shy about, Sora. I mean, you guys were asleep and... things could happen."

Roxas shot me an unexplainable look, "Good thing I didn't sleep with you last night." He then started giggling with Namine.

"Well, it's not a big deal," said Mom, handing Namine back her camera. "You guys better send the girls home after this." Roxas stood up and saluted, "No problem, ma'am!" He then turned to Namine and smiled sweetly, "Are you done with your breakfast?"

Namine nodded, and Roxas took her plate and brought it to the sink. I sighed and rolled my eyes, "Is there something going on with Roxas and Namine or something?"

I could've sworn that I heard Kairi giggle.

* * *

Tidus ran up to me and shook me violently, "Hey dude! Have you heard?!"

I shook my head in panic, "N-no! Shook what? You got an 'F' for cooking class??!" Tidus stopped shaking me and looked at me in disgust, "Ew, don't mention that." He then took out a piece of paper and showed us-- Namine, Kairi, Roxas and me, "There's gonna be a Halloween Party this Friday."

"Cool," said Roxas. Tidus nodded, "Isn't it? And there's gonna be a dance at the gymnasium on Friday night!" "Sweet!" Roxas added.

"There would be a costume competition," Tidus continued. People with the best Halloween costume gets to be The King and Queen of Halloween." I raised a brow, "_King and Queen_?" Tidus nodded, "The winner will be a boy and a girl."

"So...," Kairi began. "Why are you so... excited?" Tidus grinned, "Because I got myself a girlfriend!" Namine and Roxas clapped, "Congratulations!!" Tidus then grinned at us before turning back to Selphie and the others.

"Looks like we've got some shopping to do, Kai!!" Namine said, clasping her hands together. She grabbed Kairi's hand and ran out of the school. I turned to Roxas and raised a brow, "Shopping?"

"Uh... what do you expect me to do? Create a costume for you?" Roxas asked, and I nodded. "No way!" said Roxas. "We're definitely going shopping!!"

-

"So... this is the place where they sell the perfect Halloween costumes?" I asked. Roxas, Tidus, Pence and Hayner nodded, "Best place in the universe!"

"So, where do we go first?" I asked. "Cosplay store?" Tidus asked, and Roxas nodded. Before I knew it, the guys grabbed my arms and dragged me to the cosplay store.

Hayner looked around for a moment before snapping his fingers, "I know what to wear!" He started running around the store and almost messed up the whole place. I turned to the others and raised a brow. "He always does this at a cosplay store...," they said in unison.

Finally, Hayner picked out an... army uniform?

"Dude... you're planning to wear this?" I asked. Hayner nodded, "Makes me look smart, dontcha' think?" He then saluted and gave me a cheeky grin. I sighed and started walking around the store, hoping to find a costume for myself.

We spent like half an hour in the store, and yet I still couldn't find a perfect costume! The others-- besides Hayner-- had already found their costumes-- Pence chose a chef costume (for obvious reasons), Tidus chosed a black school uniform and Roxas chose some sort of black samurai cloth, including the sword.

They paid for their costumes and together we walked out of the store. "Sora," Tidus called out. "You're not buying a costume?" I shook my head, "I'll just... wear something random on that night."

-

"Have you guys bought your costumes?" Mom asked. Roxas nodded while I simply shook my head.

Mom and Dad seemed to ignore me, and turned their attention to Roxas, "What did you buy?" "I bought a Samurai suit!" Roxas said proudly. He even took out the sword and pretended to fight.

Mom and Dad grinned and then turned to me, "What did you buy, Sora?" "I bought nothing," I said. Mom frowned, "Why didn't you buy a costume?"

I shrugged, "I just... couldn't find the perfect costume." Mom smiled and patted my shoulder, "Don't worry. You still have four days left to search for your costume."

* * *

Finally. Friday night.

"So... you're not going to the dance?" Roxas asked. I shook my head, "It's been four days, and I still don't have a costume!" "You said you would wear some random clothes," said Roxas.

"Yeah, but...," I said. "Who would wanna dance with a guy with weird hairdo and random clothes?!" Roxas shrugged and turned back to his samurai suit. I raised a brow, "What tempted you to buy that huge bedsheet?"

"It's _not_ a bedsheet!" Roxas hissed. "It's a samurai suit." "Okay..." I rolled my eyes, "What tempted you to buy that samurai suit?"

Roxas turned to me and grinned, "Well, I just finished watching this awesome anime called Bleach, and this costume reminded me of the anime!" I rolled my eyes, "Oh.. great?"

"Sora!! Get down here!" Mom called out from the first floor. Roxas and I raised a brow and looked at each other. "What does she want?" Roxas asked. I simply shrugged and walked down the stairs.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning to Mom and Dad. "Well... you still haven't found a costume, right?" Mom asked and I nodded. "I made this for you!!" She handed me some kind of costume-- a black suit and jacket with white sleeves, a black wing, white gloves and a picture of a pumpkin which was supposed to stick on my head.

"Eh.. I'm supposed to wear this tonight?" I asked. Mom and Dad nodded. I turned to Mom and raised a brow, "You made this for me?" She nodded once again, "I didn't want you to be left out."

I grinned, "Thanks!" "Do you still have those plastic fangs which you bought from the magic store?" Dad asked. I nodded, and immediately ran up to the room with my costume.

-

"So? How do I look?" I asked. Roxas widened his eyes when he saw me in my Halloween costume, "Man, this looks awesome! Who made it?" I turned and grinned, "Mom."

"Man, I am _so_ asking her to make my Halloween costume next year!" said Roxas. I then turned back to the mirror, "My Halloween costume wouldn't be complete without fangs." I grabbed the plastic fangs and fit them into my mouth.

"You'll probably be chased by girls later," said Roxas, grinning. "Well, we should get going to school now, otherwise we'll be late!"

-

"Oh.. My.. God..," Roxas and I muttered in unison.

The whole gymnasium was packed with lots of people, who looked like game or anime characters. But there were some that looked like hobos.

Tidus and gang walked up to us and grinned, "Sora.. you finally found yourself a costume!" I nodded, "Just before we came here. My mom made this for me."

"Hmm.. you know, that costume looks familiar...," said Selphie, tapping her chin. I blinked twice, "Really? Where did you see it?"

"In school," said Selphie. "But it was a girl wearing it..." I raised a brow; there was a girl version of this costume?

"Hey Sora! Hey Roxas!" Namine greeted, walking up to us. Roxas grinned, "Wow, I'm in Heaven!" I smiled; Namine was dressed as an angel, complete with fake wings and a halo over her head.

I looked around, "Where's your sis?" "Oh, she's coming this way," said Namine, before turning her attention back to Roxas. I turned and smiled; Kairi was already in front of me! But there was something familiar about her costume..

Selphie snapped her fingers, "I remember!! Kairi was wearing a costume that looked like Sora's!!"

Kairi and I stared at each other, then examined each others' costumes. Selphie was right-- we were wearing matching costumes!! But... Mom made this for me so... where did Kairi get the costume?

* * *

**Oh. Em. Gee.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time; I just needed to plan on my other story, 'Who's my Mr Right?'. There was too much to plan about.**

**Plus, school already ended for me. And I'm hanging out with my friends more often!  
But tomorrow is a big day-- it's the day when our examinations results are gonna be released.**

**Well, okay I know you guys will be like, "Wtf? School ended but your exam result aren't released yet?" Lol. Well it's an exam which determines whether one is qualified to go to high school, college, etc. In my case, I'll be going to high school (things are different here in Asia).**

**I'll be bringing a gun tomorrow, so that if I happened to get bad results, I'll be ready to kill myself in front of my parents. Lol, just kidding!! But I did really bad on the exam, especially the math exam! It was so difficult that students from the top schools couldn't finish it and CRIED.  
Besides, I was slacking off on the computer... xD**

**ItzStorytime: Haha, thanks! Lol, I wanted to make Roxas a little hopeless, so yeah... xD But don't worry, things change. 8D**

**Kisdota-TheFreakGamer: Lol, virgins? Hahahaha. xD Thanks! Like my reply to ItzStorytime, I wanted to make Roxas a little hopeless... xP**

**I have already planned everything for the next chapter.... What? I was bored! xD**

**Anyway, it wouldn't hurt if you guys could read my other story, 'Who's My Mr Right?', right? xD I really appreciate it if you guys do, though. And write a review on that story!  
But that doesn't mean that you don't have to review on this chapter! xP Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**

**-- Yuffie**


	5. Cousin and Friend

**Chapter V**

**Cousin and Friend**

* * *

"Wh-where did you get that costume?" I asked. "Namine made it for me...," Kairi muttered.

"Oh.. Well, my mom made this costume for me," I said. "I still don't get why our costumes.... match." I stared at Kairi's costume-- a simple black dress, striped socks and black boots, complete with the pumpkin on her head.

It took me a while to realize that Kairi was staring at me as well. I immediately turned and laughed nervously. I could feel my face going red; I was blushing. I turned to Roxas, where he stood beside Namine. He folded his arms and chuckled at me.

I wanted to hit him on the head, but for some reason I couldn't.

Roxas turned to Namine and smiled. He outstretched his arm towards her, "Shall we dance?" Namine giggled and nodded, taking Roxas' hand. Both of them then went to the dance floor and started dancing slowly.

I looked at Kairi from the corner of my eye, she was talking to Selphie, Olette and a few other girls I didn't know. I heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards Tidus, Hayner, Pence and my cousin Riku.

Riku chuckled, "Hey, that Kairi looks gorgeous. Why aren't you dancing with her?" I gritted my teeth, "I don't wanna dance!"

Tidus nudged me, "C'mon, Sora! How can you call yourself a man when you can't even ask a girl out to dance?" "He's right," said Hayner. "Better ask her out before some other guy does. Once that happens, your life is ruined."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. If you guys want me to dance with Kairi, I'll do it, okay?" I turned around, expecting a crimson-haired girl standing not far from us. I did see her, but there was something else-- Riku was right in front of her.

They talked for a moment. Then they held hands and walked towards the dance floor.

"Ouch," said Pence. "Too bad. She's taken by your cousin." I turned to Pence and sighed, "Makes it all the better."

"Ooh, Sora's life is ruined!!" Hayner sang and everyone laughed. I could feel myself blushing, but why?

"Okay, jokes aside," said Tidus. "Hayner and I got dates, so we'll see you later!" Tidus and Hayner then ran towards a couple of girls-- Olette and another older girl. She looked like Selphie-- she had short, brown hair. But she looked much older and...

Was it me? Or did she have one blue eye and one green eye?

Tidus, Hayner and the girls then walked towards the dance floor.

Pence sighed and stood beside me, "Sucks to be a loner, huh?" I gave him a weird look, "I'm not a loner!!" "What I mean is," Pence added. "It sucks not to have a girl, huh? I mean, just look at all our friends-- they all have dates."

I turned to Kairi and Riku, who were dancing slowly in the middle of the dance floor. They seemed really happy. For some odd reason, I felt a werd feeling inside my stomach. What does this mean?

"Hey, Sora," Pence called out. "What does it feel like to be jealous?" I raised a brow, "Jealous? You think I'm jealous?" Pence nodded, "Your cousin is dancing with Kairi, right?" "What makes you think that I'm jealous?" I asked.

"I don't think that you're jealous," said Pence. "It's written all over your face." I widened my eyes and touched my cheeks, "This can't be real..." Pence smiled, "But it is."

Great. Some fatso is making fun of me too.

Pence and I stood there for a few minutes, watching all of our friends dancing, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and widened my eyes-- Kairi was right in front of me! And Riku was with her!!

"Hey, Sora," Kairi greeted. "Um... I was thinking... you wouldn't mind if I spend the night with Riku.. right?" I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I tried to talk, but I was unable to. I probably looked like a retard, standing there with my mouth open.

After a few seconds, I was finally able to talk, "N-no... I don't mind..." Kairi grinned, "Great!" She then turned to Riku and both of them made their way to the dance floor again.

Pence turned to me, "You know, you should've said that you _do_ mind, and then you could ask her to dance with you." I couldn't respond; I just stood there and watched as Riku and Kairi dance really slowly, staring at each others' eyes. Their faces were so close to each other.

When I looked at Kairi, I felt hurt.

When I looked at Riku, I felt hate.

But why?

"Sora," Pence called out. I turned to him, only to realize that he was staring at my face. I raised a brow, "What?!" I sounded irritated, but I didn't know why.

"That look is on your face again."

"What look?!"

"The jealous look."

"Oh, Pence, you don't have to tell me!!"

I turned back to Kairi and Riku, and I could feel myself blushing.

* * *

**_Roxas' POV-_**

This is the greatest night ever.

Here I am, in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with an angel-- Namine Flawcett. I was enjoying it, and by the look on Namine's face, I bet she was enjoying this as well. The smile on her face was unexplainable-- it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, with warmth radiating all over her.

We had to dance slowly due to the song. Namine's arms were wrapped around my neck. My arms were wrapped around her waist, but she didn't seem to mind.

I really have to admit-- we looked like a real couple together. Even our faces were really close to each other. I had a feeling that if my brother Sora saw this, he would be feeling jealous already! I'm not sure if he's dancing, but I have a feeling he's not.

Okay, fine. I'll say it already.

I just love this girl.

Namine was the perfect girl for me. I have never met a girl like her before-- so quiet and shy, yet she's as beautiful as... well... as an angel! I felt like I was in Heaven already.

Just then, Namine's smile faded, and she stopped dancing. I stopped dancing as well and tilted my head, "What's wrong, Namine?" Namine placed her hand on her forehead, "I don't know... I'm feeling a little giddy..."

"Oh, you should rest," I said. I brought her to a nearby chair and she sat on it. Her hand was still on her foreheard. Namine closed her eyes; she didn't bother to look up. Concerned, I placed my hand on her forehead as well, "Your temperature's normal.... Was it something you ate?"

"Roxas...," Namine called out, her voice was barely above a whisper. "I want to go home."

I sighed, much to my disappointment. I wanted to dance with her, but she wasn't feeling well. But that doesn't matter anymore; what matters is that Namine gets home and get plenty of rest.

Before I knew it, Namine had fallen onto me. I widened my eyes and shook her, "Namine! Are you okay? Wake up Namine!!" Namine didn't respond; she was already unconscious.

I carried her and ran towards my brother Sora, who seemed to be shouting at Pence, "Oh, Pence, you don't have to tell me!!" He then turned to look at the dance floor, though I'm not sure why.

"Sora!" I called out. Sora turned and gasped, "Dude!! What have you done to Namine! Did you put poison in her punch?" I sighed angrily, "I didn't do anything to her!! I was simply dancing with her, when she complained that she felt gidddy. I made her sit on a chair and then she fainted!!"

"She fainted?!" we heard a feminine voice. We turned and saw Kairi staring at her sister, and Riku was beside her.

Wait, Riku?!

I turned to Sora, who seemed to be glaring at our cousin. He gritted his teeth and immediately I could feel a dark aura surrounding him.

Kairi then ran up to me and placed her hand on Namine's forehead, "Is she sick?" I shook my head, "Her temperature's normal."

"We should get her home immediately!!" Kairi suggested. She turned to Riku, "I'm sorry Riku, but I have to go." Riku nodded-- he seemed upset-- and smiled at Kairi. "C'mon, Roxas!!" Kairi called out, running out of the gym.

I turned to Sora; he was still glaring at Riku. "SORA!!" I called out. He finally came back to his senses and blinked multiple times. "We're sending Namine home, go get a taxi for us!" I said. I then ran out of the gym, followed by Sora.

-

"Is she awake yet?!" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, you're right in front of her, you can obviously see that she's still unconscious!" I said.

"I'm sorry," said Kairi, and she fiddled around with her thumbs. "I'm just.... worried."

"We all are," I said. Then I turned to my brother, "Right, Sora?"

Sora simply nodded; he seemed to be in deep thought. He's either thinking about Riku or Kairi.... or both. I sighed and took the pumpkin off of Sora's head, "That Halloween costume is making you look so glum."

"No, it's not," said Sora. Finally, an answer! "Mom made it for me and it's special. Why should I feel upset when I wear this?" I folded my arms, "So... is there another reason why you're upset?"

Sora shook his head. He turned to Namine-- who was lying on her bed-- and gasped, "Guys, she's waking up!"

Kairi and I turned to Namine, and Sora was right. She was shaking her head and groaning, as if she was having a nightmare. A few seconds later, Namine finally stopped and opened her eyes.

She looked around and sat up, "I'm in... my room." I nodded, "You fainted at the party." Namine rubbed her forehead, "I still feel giddy..."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, "Namine, did you eat something wrong?" Namine shrugged, "I don't know..."

Kairi wiped Namine's face with a wet towel and handed her a glass of water. Namine took a sip of water and sighed, "Thanks... but... why are you guys helping me?"

Kairi gave Namine a weird look, "Why not? You're my sister." "And you saved me from the mansion," said Sora.

Namine smiled, "I see." She then turned to me, "Roxas... can I speak to you for a minute?" I nodded, "Sure."

Namine turned to Sora and Kairi, then back to me, "Privately, please." I widened my eyes. I could hear Sora and Kairi giggling behind me. What am I supposed to do now? Should I expect something bad?

* * *

**_Sora's POV-_**

I laughed at Roxas-- his expression was priceless! He was simply standing there, staring at Namine as if she was some kind of maniac.

"U-uh.. okay.." Roxas uttered. Kairi and I smirked at Roxas and made our way out of the room.

Kairi closed the door and then turned to me, smiling, "What do you think they will be talking about?" I shrugged, "I dunno. But I hope it's embarrassing." Kairi and I laughed.

I turned to my wristwatch and gasped, "Oh... I'm supposed to be back by now." Kairi raised a brow, "That's early. It's only one in the morning." I nodded, "I know. But you know how parents..."

Kairi giggled, "Okay then. I'll kick Roxas out of the house if he's been in the room for more than five minutes." I smiled, "Ha, thanks."

Kairi opened the front door and I walked out of the house. I turned back to look at her, but I saw a hurt look on her face. I wish I knew what that meant. I brushed that thought off of my mind and made my way home.

* * *

"You invited Kairi, but you didn't invite Namine?" Roxas asked.

I shrugged, "She told me she didn't want to come... for personal reasons." Roxas sighed, but then he smiled. There was something wrong with Roxas, I'm sure. He's been acting weird ever since he came back.

"Sora," Kairi called out. "What's wrong with your brother?"

I shrugged, "Would it hurt to ask?" I turned to Roxas and saw him sighing happily. "Uh... Roxas?" I called out. "Is there.... something wrong with you?" Roxas shook his head, still smiling, "Of course not. But..."

"But what?"

"Something great happened last night..."

I raised a brow and turned to Kairi, "Did you see what he was doing with Namine?" Kairi shook her head, "He was in the room for about three minutes, so I didn't kick him out, and therefore I have no idea what happened."

"But...," Kairi added. "Namine was acting weird this morning. She didn't want to come out of her room." I tapped my chin, "_Something _seems weird...." I turned to Roxas, who seemed to be in deep thought.

I nudged him, "Dude... may I ask why you look so.. weird today?" "I'm not weird," said Roxas. "I'm just... happy."

"Why?"

"It's personal."

Kairi then pulled Roxas' ear, "Tell us NOW!!" "Ow, ow, o-okay!!" Roxas said. Kairi let go of Roxas' ear, and I could see it was completely red! Roxas rubbed his ear and sighed, "Namine and I are in a relationship."

Kairi and I blinked twice, "You, Namine, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Roxas nodded.

Kairi clapped, "Congrats!! I'm gonna congratulate my sister when I get home!!" I smiled, "Yeah, you finally found your love." "Now you should find yours," said Roxas, nudging me. I didn't blush, nor did I fight back. I felt hurt.

"Sora?" Roxas asked. "Anything wrong?" I simply shook my head.

Kairi saw the look on my face and asked, "Sora... is something bothering you?" I shook my head again. Kairi put her hands on her hips, "I'll pull your ear as well if you don't tell me."

I widened my eyes and nodded, "Okay, okay! I'll tell you!!" Kairi smiled. "Privately," I added.

"Unfair," Roxas muttered. Kairi turned to Roxas and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll tell you after he tells me." Kairi and I then entered my room. When the door was closed, Kairi turned to me, "What is it, Sora?"

I sighed, "It's just.... you and Riku..."

Kairi raised a brow, "You know Riku?" I nodded, "He's my cousin."

"Okay..," Kairi said. "What about him?" "You and Riku seemed to be..." I looked up at Kairi and fiddled around with my thumbs, "You know...."

I expected Kairi to laugh and say, 'You think we're together?!'. But instead, she sighed and placed her hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Sora. But we're together now."

* * *

**Wow this only took me about two hours to write. I have so much free time... for now. xD**

**I pass my exam!! I got 204 out of 300!! WOOT~ The advantage of thinking positive!! But my cousin beat me-- he got 231 out of 300!! D:**

**I'm gonna blame myself and the math exam for that. xD**

**I'm sorry I had to change POVs, but when it comes to the part when Namine felt giddy and blah blah, I found it hard to explain in Sora's POV. So I had to change to Roxas' POV.**

**OMGosh Sora's jealous! YEAAAAH~ I just love it when this happens, though I'm not sure why. xD I'm just a crazy Sora fangirl. I don't mind being thrown to the dump. :P**

**chickenman00712: Thank you!! But sometimes I have to delay the updates because of one of my story, so please forgive me for that!**

**Kisdota-TheFreakGamer: Haha, I love Cloud's and Aerith's decision. Sora was complaining because Kairi was there, and he knew Roxas would make fun of him and tell everyone and blah blah but then Sora ended up hugging Kairi. xD And thanks!  
Keep up those random words!! xD**

**Anyway, would it hurt if you guys could tell me when your birthdays are(excluding the year)? My friend told me to create birthday one-shots for people, and so... yeah I decided to do that. I already did one for another friend of mine, so I should create one-shots for others as well!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


	6. The Emotion: Jealousy

**Chapter VI**

**The Emotion: Jealousy**

* * *

I widened my eyes at Kairi's answer. What did she say? Did she just say that she and Riku are together?

After a few seconds, I finally managed to open my mouth and speak, "But Kairi... why?" Man, I'm such a retard. Why did I ask Kairi such a dumb question?!

Kairi shrugged and sighed, "Well... one thing's for sure, Riku's the right one for me. He... cares for me and he appreciates me. He's _definitely_ the right one for me." I was shocked; Riku cares and appreciates? Since when? He's an obnoxious cousin!!

And... since when did I _not_ care or appreciate Kairi?

Kairi noticed the expression on my face and tilted her head, "Are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded meekly. "Are you sure?" Kairi asked. I looked up at her and saw the concerned look on her face. I faked a smile and nodded again.

"Well, if you say so..." Kairi sighed, "Then I'm happy." She then turned and left the room. Hayner was right; once Kairi was taken by another guy, my life was ruined. And the worst thing is that my cousin Riku is dating her!!

I sighed and left the room, walking towards Kairi and Roxas. Roxas stared at me and gave me an odd look, "Um... what just happened? What did you guys talk about?" Kairi smiled sweetly at Roxas, "Nothing important. You don't have to know."

Roxas turned to me and gave me the same odd look.

-

"Well, I have to go now," said Kairi, walking out of the house. "Bye!!"

Roxas smiled and waved at her. I faked a smile, "Bye. Take care." Kairi smiled back at me and then made her way back home. Roxas closed the door and turned to me, "Wow, long day, huh?"

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?" Roxas sighed, "You know _exactly_ what I mean! You were upset the whole time!" I tilted my head, "I was?"

"Man, I wish I knew what you guys were talking about!" Roxas grunted. "Even though you guys took less than a minute in the room, it seemed like it was something important." Roxas then grabbed my shoulders and shook me violently, "WHAT WERE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!"

I was a little giddy when Roxas stopped shaking me. I rubbed my temples and sighed, "Like what Kairi said, it's nothing important." Roxas placed his hands at his hips, "Not important enough to let me know?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

* * *

**_Roxas' POV-_**

Man, I just _have_ to know.

What did Kairi and Sora talk about? It _must_ be something about Kairi, otherwise Sora wouldn't be so..... _hopeless_!!

Hang on. Now that I think about it, I think it _is_ about Kairi. I remembered the Halloween Party last night; Riku was with Kairi, and Sora seemed really mad. Is this because Kairi danced with Riku instead of my brother?

But Sora didn't even ask her to dance. And Kairi met Riku for the first time last night.

Unless...... she fell for him at first sight!! It's possible, right? I mean, Riku looked a little upset when Kairi had to rush home last night too. Are they together? Was this why Sora looked so upset?

I turned to Sora, who seemed to be in deep thought... again. Ever since last night, he's been thinking a lot today. "Sora?" I called out. "I wanna ask you something." Sora looked up at me, "Shoot."

I sighed, "Are Kairi and Riku....." I raised a brow, making sure Sora understood me. "Dating?" Sora bit his lip, "Wh-why must you know?" I shrugged, "I'm just asking. It's not like I'm gonna tell the whole school or anything."

"Riku would like it if everyone knew...," Sora muttered. I tilted my head, "What was that?" Sora looked up and shook his head, "N-nothing." "So...?" I asked. "Are Kairi and Riku dating or something?"

Sora shrugged, "How would I know?"

-

That night, Sora didn't eat his dinner. He told his parents that 'he had a stomachache'. So he spent the whole night in the room, staring at the ceiling.

"Did Sora eat anything wrong yesterday?" Dad asked. I shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he didn't take the punch."

Dad raised a brow, "Did Sora get... rejected?" I widened my eyes, "Re-rejected?! Wh-what for?" Dad rolled his eyes playfully, "You know what I mean.... I'm talking about last night..." It took me a while to realize what Dad was talking about.

"No, he didn't get rejected," I said. It was the truth.

Dad sighed, "If you say so..."

* * *

"Sora! Roxas!"

Sora and I turned to the direction of the voice, only to see a tall boy with a weird hairdo running up to us. He was waving his right arm, and I realized that he was carrying two strips of paper.

"Hey, Mr Tilmitt," Sora greeted. Mr Tilmitt-- or in other words, Tidus-- punched Sora in the arm, "Don't call me that! It sounds retarded!" Sora grin; it was probably the first genuine grin I had seen throughout these few days.

Tidus handed me the papers, "Here. I thought you might like these." I took the papers and realized they were movie tickets! I read the title of the movie on them, "_The Annoying Devil_...? What kind of movie is this?"

Tidus grinned, "It's a funny movie." I raised a brow, "Why did you give these tickets to us?" Tidus shrugged, "I won them in a lucky draw, and I already watched the movie last week. I thought you guys might love the movie, so I gave them to you."

Tidus then turned and made his way home.

I turned to Sora, who seemed to be staring at the movie tickets in my hand. I smiled, "Interested?"

* * *

**_Sora's POV-_**

"Interested?"

I continued to stare at the movie tickets. I heard that the movie was really funny, so perhaps it wouldn't be a waste of time. Perhaps it could get my mind off everything else, too. I mean, I'll be laughing my ass off the whole time, right?

I smiled and nodded, "Yeah."

Roxas grinned, "Good to see you smiling again!" I shrugged, "Okay..... Anyway, what time does the movie start?" Roxas turned to the tickets, "About... eight-thirty... tonight." I nodded, "We can make it."

-

"Okay... Hall 6... where's Hall 6?" Roxas asked, looking around the cinema. I turned and saw a door with the number '6' on it. "There it is," I said, pointing towards the door. Roxas looked up and scratched the back of his head, "I should've known... it was beside Hall 7 all along..."

"It's still early, and it's your fault," I said, staring at my wristwatch. It was only eight. Roxas shrugged, "I like being early." He turned to the door and widened his eyes, "Sora, look!!" He pointed towards the door with the number '7' on it.

I turned to look as well, and I saw something that I never want to see again. In fact, it wasn't a 'thing', it was a person... okay, _two_ people, to be exact.

It was Riku and Kairi.

-

**_Roxas' POV-_**

Oh. My. God.

Riku and Kairi are... together! I was right!

They were about to enter Hall 7. According to the ticket booth, Hall 7 is showing a romance movie.

Well, Riku and Kairi _did_ look like a couple together. They held hands together and all. "Hey, Sora," I called out. "Let's watch them!" Sora shook his head, "I don't wanna."

"C'mon, man!" I said. "Watching a couple could be fun!!" Sora sighed, "Okay, fine. Whatever!" He folded his arm and stared at Riku and Kairi, not showing any interest at all.

Riku and Kairi seemed to be talking to each other, and they were smiling. Too bad we couldn't hear them. We couldn't even make out what they were saying. But what could they be talking about? Why were they smiling? We couldn't get closer, otherwise we'd get spotted.

Then something happened. Something we never expected to happen.

Riku and Kairi _kissed_.

I widened my eyes. Then I just remembered; Sora was watching this, wasn't he?! I immediately turned to him, and I could tell that Sora was _really, really_ mad. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

Whoops.

* * *

**Yeah. Whoops.**

**Riku and Kairi are together, Sora is jealous (and mad) and Roxas is in deep trouble.  
DUN DUN DUUUUNNN~**

**Oh, but don't worry! I'm in trouble too! -gets hit by Sora- o.o Okay, I'm in deep, deep trouble.  
Let me do some changes to the second sentence:**

**Riku and Kairi are together, Sora is jealous (and mad), Roxas is in deep trouble and I'm gonna get killed by Sora.  
No music here, because I'm enjoying this. xD -gets hit by Sora again-**

**I don't have much to say, because nothing much happened... Except that I'm moving. Today was a very tiring day for me.  
My mom has, like, over 50 pairs of shoes. She packed them in a huge bag. I was supposed to carry the bag to the moving truck, but failed to. I used up all of my strength to carry the bag, but I still couldn't carry it! And when I mean I couldn't carry it, I mean that I COULDN'T EVEN LIFT IF OFF OF THE GROUND!!!  
Who knew 50 pairs of shoes could weigh a ton? Dx**

**My mom had better stop shopping for shoes. :P**

**Review Replies:**

**J: Thanks! Hehehehe, don't worry. He will. :)**

**Surreptitiously Anonymous: Wow, you have the most random username I have ever seen. xD And your review kinda shocked me. Lol. And yes, Roxas and Namine are really, really cute together. ^_^ Don't worry, I'll update as soon as possible!!**

**Ryundo2k8: Thank you soooo much~ I appreciate it! :)**

**Michaelze: Thanks! I'll continue writing till the end of this story (which I have no idea when that will be xD)!**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Does this chapter answer your question? xD Oh, and thanks for telling me your birthday! I'll take note of that date. :D**

**Does anyone know what 'The Annoying Devil' is? It's a video I found on YouTube. It's about a man dressed as a devil and he plays pranks on random people. xD It's so funny, especially when he changed a car's license plate. :P**

**Now, I have to go have my lunch. Please review!! :D  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter had to be short. I'm having a little headache. Dx**


	7. Broken Hearts

**Chapter VII**

**Broken Hearts**

**Author's Note: We're still at Roxas' POV**

* * *

Was it a bad idea to make Sora watch Riku and Kairi? Did I do something wrong? Why do I feel.... guilty?

"That's it!!" Sora yelled. "I've gotta stop that flirtatious bitch!" Sora then charged towards Riku. I perfectly knew that Sora was about to attack Riku. "Sora, NO!!" I yelled and ran after my brother. I caught up with him and grabbed his arms, disabling him from running towards our cousin.

"What are you doing?!" Sora struggled. "Let me go!!" "No!!" I yelled back. "Why can't you just leave them be? Riku's our cousin as well!" Unfortunately, Sora turned a deaf ear to me. He stopped struggling, but he continued to glare at Riku.

I turned to Riku and Kairi, and it took me a while to realize that they heard everything we said! Riku had a sly smirk on his face, while Kairi was staring at Sora in an odd way. It looked like she was 'worried' about Sora.

Riku walked towards us, followed by Kairi. He folded his arms and gave us the sly smirk again, "Looks like _someone_ is creating a scene here." I looked around. Riku was right; lots of people were staring at us, as if we were maniacs.

Riku raised a brow, "So... may I know why you guys were yelling in a cinema?" I shot Riku a look, "It's none of your business!!" Riku tilted his head, "But why? I'm your cousin, and I happen to be two years older than you guys. So I demand you guys to tell me!!"

"I said NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" I yelled, raising my voice a little. Sora nodded, "Yeah!! Don't you have a date? Don't you have to watch a movie? Why are you guys wasting your time here? Go away and watch the movie!!"

Riku turned to Sora and smirked, "You're jealous, aren't you?" Sora bit his lip. "Don't try to hide, Sora, I know you're jealous...," Riku added. "...that your cousin is dating Kairi." Sora whispered something and Riku laughed. I had no idea what Sora said-- it was too soft for me to hear, but probably loud enough for Riku.

I turned to Kairi-- she had a confused look on her face. Perhaps she couldn't hear Sora either.

Riku turned to Sora, still wearing that disgusting smirk on his face. Sora gritted his teeth, "Don't do anything stupid..." Riku laughed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. C'mon Kairi, we're missing our movie."

Riku grabbed Kairi's hand and dragged her to Hall 7. Before they went in, Kairi turned back one last time and look at Sora. She had the same 'worried' look on her face. In less than a second, the couple was gone.

I turned to Sora. Unexpectedly, he had a hurt expression on his face now.

* * *

**_Kairi's POV-_**

"Kairi? What's wrong?" Riku asked. He turned to me and gave me a concerned look, "You're not.... yourself." I faked a smile, "I'm okay. Honest."

Riku laughed, "How would I know you're not lying." "As if your girlfriend would lie to you," I said. Riku laughed again and turned to the movie. For some odd reason, I felt sick calling myself 'Riku's girlfriend'.

Sora wasn't very happy when I told him that Riku and I are together. I was wondering if he was about to attack Riku earlier. I have to admit; if Roxas hadn't stopped Sora, and if Sora had punched Riku in the face, I'd feel grateful.

But why? Why do I sound like I hate Riku now?

I didn't enjoy the movie one bit; I don't even understand it. There was too much going on in my head, I couldn't concentrate on the huge screen in front of me. But the thing is that Sora's been on my mind the whole time.

I was probably lost in my thoughts, but I caught Riku doing one thing.

He slowly 'yawned' and placed his arm around my shoulders. I didn't react; I didn't tell Riku to get off, but I didn't move any closer to him. That way, he looked awkward to anyone passing by.

By the time the movie ended, Riku still had his arm around my shoulders.

I turned to him and cleared my throadt. Riku nodded and pulled his arm back. We then stood up together. Riku turned to me and smiled, "That was a great movie, wasn't it?" I faked a smile and nodded.

"Now let's go have our dinner," said Riku. He grabbed my hand and we made our way out of the theatre.

-

Riku tilted his head, "Kairi? Are you okay? You're not eating."

I shook my head, snapping back to reality. I turned to Riku and faked a smile, "It's nothing, Riku. " Riku shook his head, "Tell me the truth." I bit my lip; I couldn't tell Riku that I was thinking of Sora the whole time! It would just break his heart!

But then, wouldn't that make Sora happy?

I have no idea who to side, I have no idea who I like more. Honestly, I like Riku and Sora _equally_, but Sora always give me the funny feeling...

I looked around, trying to find an answer, "Um, Riku... you know... bringing to me a fancy restaurant and all..." Riku grinned, "Fabulous, isn't it? It's the fanciest restaurant in the city, and the food here is great. That's why I brought you here."

I shook my head, "But Riku--" "It's okay," Riku interrupted. "I'll pay for everything."

I sighed, "No, Riku..." I guess I have to tell him the truth. "It's just.... this is all to good for me." Riku twitched, "_What_?"

I nodded, "Making me watch a romance movie is one thing, but bringing me to a fancy restaurant... is just too much! If I were with Sora, he would bring me to a comedy movie and probably bring me to McDonalds or something. He's pretty... simple."

Riku tilted his head, "Are you comparing me and Sora?" I shrugged, "I'm sorry, Riku. But I have to bring Sora in the picture."

Riku folded his arms, "Tell me, Kairi. Who do you _really_ like-- me, or Sora?" I shook my head, "I like you both equally! It's just that... you're just too good for me, Riku!!"

Riku stood up and walked towards me. He grabbed both my hands and his eyes locked with mine. I tried really hard to look away, but I couldn't. Riku pulled me towards him and brought his face closer to mine.

It was then that I realized what he was trying to do.

I stomped on Riku's foot, making Riku lose his grip on my hands. He turned to shot me an odd look, but I shook my head again, "Look, I don't care whether you're Sora's cousin or not. But I'm really sorry, Riku. I have to do this."

I turned to the table and spotted a bowl of piping hot mushroom soup. I grabbed the bowl and poured the soup _all over Riku_. I didn't care if others were watching us; Riku deserved this, so he'll explain to them for me.

Immediately, I turned and ran out of the restaurant. Slowly, I began to realize that I was smiling.

Yeah. Sora would've love it if he'd seen Riku.

* * *

**_Sora's POV-_**

"Aargh!!" Roxas yelled, burying his face in his hands. "How is it that you _always_ beat me in Snap?! It's unfair!!"

I grinned, "No, it's not. I played by the rules." Roxas looked up and gave me an odd look, "Sora, the rules said that you're supposed to say 'Snap' _after_ two of the same cards are revealed! But you said snap before you revealed your own card!!"

I laughed and shrugged, "I still win."

"Goooood moooorrniiiing!!" we heard someone shouting outside our house. For some reason, that voice sounded very familiar.

"Sora! Roxas! Open the door!!" Roxas and I stood up and laughed; it was Selphie! I opened the door and widened my eyes-- not only was Selphie in front of me, but Hayner, Olette, Pence and Tidus were behind her!!

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" I asked. Selphie smiled, "No reason." She immediately entered the house, followed by the others. "Woah!" Riku stood up, "Who invited you guys here?"

"We invited ourselves," Hayner said. He then sprawled all over the couch and grabbed the remote control from the table. I folded my arms and cleared my throat. The others caught my attention-- except Hayner, who was busy watching _Phineas and Ferb_.

Tidus nodded and nudged Hayner. Hayner then turned to him; he looked somewhat irritated, "Can't you see I'm trying to watch television _in peace_ here?! I have to see whether Proffesor Doofenshmirtz found his keys!!"

Tidus gave Hayner a look and pointed towards me. Hayner turned to me and raised a brow, "What?"

I sighed, "Out, or get ready to get your balls ripped off." Hayner widened his eyes and immediately sat up straight. He then turned to Olette and Selphie, then gave me a death glare, "You _do_ know that there are _girls_ here, right?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Uh... can I talk?" Selphie asked. "Actually, I came here to talk to Sora. You guys simply stalked me..." Roxas turned to Tidus and the others and laughed, "You guys _stalked_ Selphie?!"

Selphie rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I just want to talk to Sora!!" "It's probably okay if the others are around, right?" I asked, taking a seat beside Selphie. "What was it that you wanna tell me?"

"Well...," Selphie started, smiling. "I received a call from Namine, saying that her sister broke up with Riku." I raised a brow, "Are you... sure?"

Selphie nodded, "Of course I'm sure! Why would I lie to you?" "Uh, don't trust her, Sora," Tidus said. "She lied to us many times. Once she told me that the blitzball tournament starts at ten, so I woke up at nine. Turned out the tournament started at _eight_."

"Then she said that she got straight A's for her examination last year," Hayner continued. "But she got no A's at all." Olette nodded, "And then once she said--"

"Okay, that's enough!!" Selphie said. I tilted my head, "So, Selphie? How am I supposed to know whether you're telling the truth?" Selphie looked down and fiddled with her thumbs, "Um.. well..."

We then heard knocking on the door. The knocking was pretty loud, and it wouldn't stop. Whoever was out there must be pretty mad. Roxas stood up and opened the door, only to gasp when he saw _Riku_ standing outside.

"Riku... bad mood, huh?" Roxas asked, only to get smacked on the head. I stood up and turned to Riku, "Why are _you_ here?"

Riku clenched his fist, "Sora, I want to talk to you."

* * *

**I wonder what he would say. xD**

**Waaahh I didn't get enough sleep. I spent the whole night planning this story and... my other story. Then I woke up early in the morning to do some stupid chores, and I got to use the laptop around noon. But I spent most of my time on YouTube. xD**

**Let's look on the brighter side-- I have no school. 8D But I miss my friends.**

**I kinda liked the part when Kairi poured PIPING HOT mushroom soup all over Riku!! I can even imagine it now!! 8D Haha, my bestie Drake suggested that I made Kairi do that, since in the original game she was a 'damsel-in-distress' animal. xD  
At least she doesn't have a Keyblade with her, we're all safe. :D**

**Review replies:**

**Ricola Lover: Thanks! LOL I know you guys just loooovveee stories when Sora gets jealous. xD I love them too! And I can see how hyper you are when you read that! I'll update as fast as possible! :3**

**Surreptitiously Anonymous: Yeah, I know. I was having a terrible headache yesterday, for several reasons. Dx But I hope that in the future I won't get anymore headaches, so I'm able to write longer chapters! o.o Riku's annoying in the games? Why do you say that?**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Thanks! Aha, according to my notebook (where I plan my stories), Sora didn't fix this. KAIRI DID!! xD Hmm.... I should try comparing bad boyfriends with good guys, so I can easily dump them. xD x3**

**Viking3456: Thank you sooo much~ Haha, you'll see. x3**

**And now I have to go to get a new mobile phone!! Don't forget to review! :D  
And sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**

**-- Yuffie**


	8. All Goes To Him

**Chapter VIII**

**All Goes To Him**

* * *

I gave Riku a rude look, "Why would I talk to a slut like you?" "It's about Kairi!" Riku grunted.

I turned to Roxas, who simply shrugged. He then got closer to me and whispered, "Do it, Sora. Maybe it's important. Besides, Riku looks mad." I turned back to Riku, who was standing at the door impatiently.

I sighed and nodded. Riku then stepped into the house. I turned to look at the others, who were staring at us curiously. I know Riku-- he always want things to be private. I turned to Riku, "Let's talk in the room."

I led Riku up the stairs to my room. On the way there, I shouted, "Don't eavesdrop on us!"

I was pretty sure I heard Tidus chuckle.

-

I closed the door and turned, "What is it?" Riku folded his arms, "Kairi... sorta dumped me."

My face lit up, "That's great!" "Yeah, to you," said Riku. "But do you know what she did to me?" I simply shook my head and shrugged.

"She compared me and you," Riku added. "Then she said I was too good for her--" I raised a brow, "Really? But she said I wasn't--" "Sora, let me talk," Riku interrupted and gave me a rude look.

"She said I was too good for her simply because I brought her to a fancy restaurant. Then when I got closer to her, she poured mushroom soup all over me!" It was silent for a few seconds. I raised a brow, "Are you done?" Riku nodded.

"Kairi poured soup all over you?" I laughed, "Awesome!!" "NOT awesome, Sora!" Riku said. "I came here to ask you one thing." Riku got closer to me, and I could see that he was even madder than before. "You planned this, didn't you?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Of course not!" Riku clenched his fist and punched the door, "Don't deny it, Sora. I know you planned this. You told Kairi to do all this to me. You simply wanted to be with Kairi." I tried to stay calm, "Look, Riku. You're right about me wanting to be with Kairi, but you've gone crazier. I didn't plan all this! I didn't tell her to do this. In fact, I didn't even know you guys were going on a date that night!"

Riku tried to punch me, but I immediately dodged his attack. I turned to him and gave him an odd look, "Y-you're accusing me of something I didn't do, and now you're attacking me?! You need to drill that brain of yours."

Riku ignored me and ran towards me. He clenched his fist and raised his fist, getting ready to punch me. But before he could move another step, I outstretched my arm and caught Riku's fist. Riku widened his eyes and turned to me. I simply gave him a smirk, "They don't call me Sora Strife for nothing."

Riku rolled his eyes and tried to punch me with his other fist, "Last time I checked, Sora Strife was a sore loser to kept moping about his crush." I caught his other fist and glared at Riku, "Kairi isn't my crush; she's my best friend. When will you learn to stop saying these untrue rumors?"

Riku smirked, "Earlier, you just said you want to be with Kairi." "That doesn't mean I like her," I said. "Ever since you and Kairi started going out, she's been spending lesser time with me."

Riku glared at me and said nothing else. Thinking that he had calmed down, I let go of Riku's fist and walked a few steps back. Riku lowered his hands, still glaring at me, "I think you're the one that's wrong, Sora."

"You're just a person that's good for nothing," I said. Riku then grabbed some kind of vase and threw it at me. I immediately knew what it was-- it was a heart made out of clay, and it belonged to Roxas!!

I tried to catch it, but failed to-- I simply ducked and the heart hit the door, breaking into hundreds of pieces.... I think. "Oh crap," I muttered. "Roxas is gonna kill me for this."

"Hey, STOP FIGHTING!!" someone shouted from outside the room. At first I thought it was Mom, but then I found out that it was Olette. I pushed away the broken heart to one side, getting scratches on my left hand.

Before I knew it, Tidus, Hayner and Roxas ran into the room. Tidus helped me up while Hayner and Roxas held Riku back. "Hey, Riku! I want you out of my house!" Roxas shouted. Riku ignored him and turned to me.

"Look, Riku," I said. " I didn't plan anything to happen on your date!" Riku grunted and left the room. Moments later, we heard him slamming the front door shut. Hayner shrugged, "He finally left."

"Sora, you fought with Riku, didn't you?" Tidus asked. He then held my left hand and stared at it, "What did he do to you?" I laughed nervously, "Oh... um... i-it's hard to explain, actually..."

"Sora...?" Roxas called out, staring at the empty space on his desk, "Where's the heart?" Hayner raised a brow, "You kept a heart?" Roxas ignored him and turned to me, "Wh-why isn't it on my desk?

"U-uh... Roxas..," I muttered. "Is this the heart that you're talking about, Roxas?" Selphie asked. She bent down and picked up several red clay from the corner, "It's shattered." Roxas widened his eyes and ran to the pieces, "Sora!! You broke my heart!!"

I shook my head, "I-I didn't!! Riku did!!" Roxas turned to me, "I want an explanation. A _good_ one."

I gulped, "Riku took the heart and threw it at me. So I ducked and it hit the door and shattered. I was afraid that you would find out so I pushed it there." Roxas gave me a death glare, "Why didn't you catch it, then?!"

"I panicked," I said. Roxas stood up and charged towards me, clenching his fist. I thought I was going to get a black eye, but fortunately Tidus and Hayner held Roxas back. "Relax, Rox," said Hayner. "You can always get a new one."

"Idiot," said Roxas. "Namine gave me that heart!!" I widened my eyes and gasped, "Whoops."

Roxas looked down, "Now how am I gonna explain to Namine...?" Tidus sighed and shrugged, "You can always tell her the truth. It wasn't your fault anyway." Roxas nodded, "Yeah. I'm just gonna say that _Sora_ broke it."

"_Me_?!" I asked. "But--" "Let him be, Sora," Hayner whispered. I rolled my eyes, "Whatever..." Then I realized something-- how did Tidus find out that Riku and I have been fighting? I turned to Tidus and tilted my head, "How did you know?"

Tidus raised a brow, "Know what?" "That Riku and I have been fighting?" I asked. Tidus widened his eyes, "Uh.... we.. heard you guys shouting." I gave him an odd look, "We weren't even shouting."

"Um, well..." Roxas tried to defend Tidus, "L-lucky guess, huh?" "You guys eavesdropped on us, didn't you?" I asked. I turned to Hayner, but he simply shrugged.

Then I smirked, "It's okay. You guys don't have to tell me." I heard the others gasped. "But," I added. "I'm gonna get the answer... from _someone_ who _never_ lies." The others widened their eyes.

I turned to Olette, who was fiddling with her thumbs. Yep-- she never lies, which is one thing I liked about her (Don't get me wrong-- she's just a friend). I walked towards Olette and folded my arms, "So, Olette... were you guys eavesdropping on us?"

She remained silent for a while and I sighed impatiently. Finally she looked up and nodded meekly. I turned to the others and raised a brow, "Whose idea was it?" Immediately everyone pointed to Tidus, and he simply shrugged.

I smiled, "It's alright. If you guys haven't eavesdrop on us, I would've died... I think." "So?" Tidus asked. "Any punishment?" I shook my head.

Then Selphie walked up to me, grinning. She handed me her phone. I raised a brow, "What?"

Selphie smiled, "Well, since Kairi and Riku aren't together anymore... this is probably the time when you ask Kairi out!" "That's a great idea!!" Olette said, clasping her hands together. "You should do it, Sora!"

Everyone was persuading me to call Kairi and ask her out. What should I do? Should I just ignore them and ask Kairi out some other time? Or should I just call her and ask her out _now_? I stared at the phone for a couple of minutes, before grabbing it.

I was about to dial a number when I returned the phone to Selphie. Roxas raised a brow, "Why?" I shook my head, "I'm not ready. I have no idea what to say to her." "It's not that hard," said Tidus. "All you have to do is apologize to her about her date with Riku, then you get on with the question."

I nodded and took the phone. Then I blinked twice and returned the phone to Selphie. Roxas sighed angrily, "What now?" "I don't know Kairi's number," I said. Roxas snatched the phone away from Selphie and dialled a number before handing me the phone.

I took the phone and held it beside my ear to hear if anyone had answered the call. A girl did-- it was Namine. "Hi, Namine," I greeted. "It's Sora." I could hear Namine gasp, "Oh, Sora, I have _great news_!!"

I grinned, "It's about Riku and Kairi, isn't it?" "How did you know?" Namine asked. "I heard everything," I said. "Now can I speak to Kairi?" Namine called for Kairi, and in a moment I heard another voice in the background. Finally, Kairi answered the phone.

"H-hi, Kairi," I greeted, my voice shaking a little. Why do I get the funny feeling everytime I talk to Kairi? "I'm sorry about what happened between you and Riku..," I added. Kairi laughed, "It's okay. I find it pretty amusing, to be honest."

I laughed as well, "Pretty smart of you to pour the soup all over Riku." "I did it for my own good," said Kairi.

This is probably the right time to ask her out, right? "K-Kairi... are you free th-this weekend?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm free," said Kairi. "Why is that?"

"Uh.... Do you wanna... hang out.. this Saturday?" I asked. Kairi remained silent for a few moments. I thought she was going to say 'no'. Then Kairi said, "Of course!" My face lit up, "Great! Meet you at your house at seven this Saturday!"

Kairi agreed and we both hung up. I returned the phone and turned to the others, who were grinning. I raised a brow, "What?" "You should see the grin on your face," said Roxas, smirking. "She agreed to go out with you?" I nodded.

"One question though," said Hayner. "Why meet her at seven? And you're not meeting her in the morning, right?" I laughed, "Of course not! I'm meeting her at dusk because I'll be helping at the cafe."

"I thought you quit," said Tidus. "Who said I did?" I asked. "My dad owns the cafe, after all."

"So, if your dad owns the cafe..," Hayner began. "Can you get me a brownie for free?"

* * *

"What if I do something to upset her, Roxas?" I asked.

Finally, Saturday. I'm gonna have my first date with Kairi, and I was getting even more nervous by every second. I mean, who wouldn't? I was afraid I would do something to upset Kairi? Would she hate me?

"Relax, Sora," said Roxas, fixing the collar of my shirt. "There's nothing to be jumpy about." I stared at Roxas as he straightened my shirt, and gave him an odd look, "You do know that I'm wearing a tee-shirt, right?"

"You still have to look smart, regardless of what you wear," said Roxas. He looked up at me and grinned, "Good luck on your first date!" I bit my lip, "Roxas... I don't know what to do on a first date!!"

"Don't rush things," said Roxas, wagging his finger. I raised a brow, "What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas sighed, "Example-- girls don't like to kiss their boyfriends on their first dates." I nodded.

"But... if she _does_ ask for a kiss," Roxas continued. "Don't hesitate." I could feel myself blushing, "You're making it sound like Kairi's a pervert or something."

"When you're out to eat, avoid spicy food," said Roxas. "And do _anything_ to please her-- give her anything she wants, go to any places that she wants, and blah blah. Just have it her way, okay?"

I turned to the door and opened it, "I have to go. It's almost seven."

I then walked out of the house. "GOOD LUCK, for the BILLIONTH TIME!!" Roxas shouted.

-

"Hi, Sora," Kairi greeted and smiled sweetly. She was wearing a pink, floral dress that ends at her knees. She was carrying a small, red handbag in one hand. And as expected-- she was wearing pink heels.

I smiled back at Kairi, "You look beautiful." I hoped I said that the right way. "Thank you, handsome," said Kairi. Kairi took my hand and turned to me, "So, where do you wanna go?" I remembered Roxas telling me that we should have it the girls' way. I simply shrugged, "I'll go anywhere you wanna go."

Kairi smiled, "We can always go somewhere to eat....." My face lit up and I punched a fist in the air, "MCDONALDS!!!" Then I remembered what Roxas told me, "U-uh, wh-where do you wanna eat, Kairi?"

Kairi giggled, "McDonalds sounds good." I grinned and led her to the nearest McDonalds eatlet.

-

"Let's see...," I started. "One double cheese burger, one fillet burger, two large fries and two upsized coke drinks, altogether adds up to... 300 munny? Wow, I expected more." "This is McDonalds after all," said Kairi.

"We still have some fries left," she added. "Should we just... leave them here?" I looked up from my munny pouch and shrugged, "We can always bring it back home and eat it. Although... the fries wouldn't be good anymore..."

Kairi took some fries and threw them at me, and laughed, "Fries are good _anytime_." I smiled; I just realized that Kairi is way different from other girls. "So who's bringing the fries home?" I asked.

"Maybe you should," Kairi suggested. "Namine doesn't like to eat fast food." I laughed, "How can she _not_ like fast food?" Kairi shruggged, "Different people, different taste."

I put the fries into a small carrier and then paid for the meal. I turned to m wristwatch and realized that it was _only_ eight! "Where do you wanna go?" I asked. Kairi tapped her chin for a few moments before turning to me, "Usually, during this time, a walk in the park would sound nice."

I nodded and we made our way to Twilight Park.

* * *

"You come here every night to take a walk?" I asked and Kairi nodded. "Isn't that.... dangerous?" Kairi tilted her head, "What are you talking about?" I shrugged, "There could be... perverts lurking around."

We were finally at the park, which was full of tall trees, rare plants, a few ponds and animals... of course. There was no moon that night, but the park was bright because of the street lamps there.

Kairi laughed, "Are you telling me this so that you could... stalk me or something?" I raised a brow, "Stalk you? Why would I do that?" Kairi shrugged, "I was only thinking."

We were walked around the park for about ten minutes in silence talking about our lives and stuff when we thought we had heard a familiar voice. We stopped walking and listened intently; there were two voices now.

One of them sounded like a guy's, and the other voice sounded like a girl.

Then Kairi gasped, "It's--" I immediately covered her mouth, "You don't want them to know we're here, do you?" Kairi nodded meekly, "It's Namine's voice..." I nodded, "I heard Riku's voice as well..."

We continued to walk down the rocky path and follow the voices. We turned and saw something... unexplainable? Honestly, I don't know how to explain this. Perhaps we weren't supposed to see this. But we saw...

Riku and Namine. _Together_.

* * *

**Is Namine cheating on Roxas? Or is Riku being a playboy?  
DUN DUUN DUUUUNN~**

**This chapter took up 3 pages of my notebook (to plan). You can say this update is _slightly_ late, because I'm still hanging out with my friends. I've got a new phone, and we keep exchanging songs (GOOO Bluetooth~), then I have to fill my iPod, then I have to get ready because next week I'm gonna go stay at my cousins' house! I always get hyper and wild when I'm there, because I'll be the only girl in the house, and I hate having a female relative.  
Because of that, my friends call me a les. -.-"**

**I'm in love with the group Big Bang!! Have you guys heard of them? The group sings English, Japanese and Korean songs. Awesome, isn't it? And their raps are very cool!! I love their leader-- G-Dragon!! I have to admit-- he's kinda cute lol. And so is his voice. I'm so addicted to their songs Gara Gara Go! (Japanese) and Haru Haru (Korean).  
When I heard the lyrics for Haru Haru, I knew it was a sad, love song. But then the MV showed two guys fighting for a girl. -.-"**

**And for those of you who will ask, YES I understand Korean and Japanese.**

**Review Replies:**

**ruhi: Haha, I know, not romantic enough. I sort of... 'skipped' the McDonalds part because I thought it wasn't good. Don't worry! Things'll get better soon!**

**chickenman00712: Thanks! OMG!! Did she really do that?! Wow, I wish I was there to see that. xD Haha, hope you don't mind me asking, but what was your expression when she did that?**

**Ricola Lover: Hahahaha me too! Y'know, that scene reminded me of the show 'Drake and Josh'!! xD Don't worry! I will..... soon.. xD**

**Grey vs Ale: Not to worry, he didn't. Which is good. xD Yep, I hate moving, especially when you get stuck in the moving truck. D: At where I'm from, we don't have school during the month of June, November and December. We don't have seasons here. Anyway.... I made Sora and Kairi go on a date in this chapter, but I don't want Sora to tell his feelings (towards Kairi) JUST yet! And thank you very, very, very (x 1 000, 000) much!! :D**

**Surreptitiously Anonymous: Ohh, I get it! Hahaha, now that you mention it, I _do_ find him a little irritating... but then again, lots of people support Riku & Kairi because 'Riku sacrifise himself to the darkness to save Kairi, while Sora just meets new people'. I still support Sora & Kairi, though. Oh, glad to hear that! I made Sora and Kairi go out on a date, but here's a hint: both of them don't know that they like each other. They'll probably learn that while they play a game of.... (not telling due to spoiler warning) xD**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Hahaha, great idea! But I don't want any character to die. xD Would you be happy if that happen? LOL**

**Well, I have to go and finish my rice. I'm being a looney today-- instead of using chopsticks (or spoon) to eat the rice, I took a FORK. o.o  
Lol. Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**

**-- Yuffie**


	9. Covering Up

**Chapter IX**

**Covering Up**

* * *

**_Kairi's POV-_**

I couldn't believe it, and neither could Sora. Namine and Riku were together, at a park and during a time like this! But why? My sister would never betray anyone, she was a kind-hearted person. But why was she with _Riku_?

Sora grunted and stomped a few steps towards them. I immediately grabbed his arm and shook my head, "Don't do it. We'll get in trouble." "Not if that slut gets in trouble first!" Sora hissed. I perfectly knew that the 'slut' referred to Riku.

Sora shook his arm off of my hand and ran towards Riku, "What do you think you're doing?!" "None of your business!!" Riku said. "Are you here to ruin my life again?" Sora folded his arms, "I would be glad to."

I ran up to them and gave Namine an 'are-you-insane' look. Namine sighed and turned to her feet; she always did this when she did something bad. But being with Riku isn't a bad thing; it's a _cruel_ thing. What would Roxas say if he learnt of this?

"You should already know by now that Namine and Roxas are in a relationship!" said Sora. "So what are you doing with her?!" "Who do you think you are? My father?" Riku asked. "Who gave you the right to tell me what to do?!"

"Well, who gave you the right to date Namine?!" Sora yelled.

I heaved a sigh of relief; fortunately, they weren't fighting physically. This made the whole 'situation' easier to explain, if necessary. I was about to say something when suddenly Riku smacked Sora's head, "None of your business means _none of your business_! Did you fail in English or something?"

Before I knew it, the cousins started pushing and punching each other. I wanted to stop them, but that meant that I would get hurt. But if I don't stop them, the boys will keep fighting and get hurt. Either way, they would be injured!

"STOP FIGHTING!!"

Sora and Riku stopped their actions and looked up, shocked. I was shocked as well; it sounded like a girl shouting, and I perfectly knew who the girl was. I turned to Namine, who was glaring at the two boys in front of her.

"Didn't you hear?! It's none of your business!" Namine shouted, raising her voice a little. She then grabbed Riku's arm and turned to Sora, "Sorry if we bothered you in any way." And with that, the couple disappeared in the trees ahead..

Sora gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Oh, you'll be sorry, alright... You'll be _really_ sorry..."

* * *

**_Sora's POV-_**

"Why are you so eager to come along with us?" I asked. "I mean, you never showed any interest in sports. Plus, we're going to a blitzball tournament. And you _hate_ blitzball!! You said it was a stupid game!"

Sunday. The day for us all to relax. Tidus-- for some odd reason-- bought ten tickets to a blitzball tournament, which was going to be held today. He invited me and Roxas to come along. Like I said earlier, Roxas didn't like blitzball very much, but he seemed so eager to come along.

Roxas turned and gave me his usual goofy grin, "Because Namine will be there." I gasped; Namine! It reminded me of the incident last night! I remembered Tidus inviting Riku and Namine. What would happen if Roxas sees them? _Together_?

"Sora?" Roxas called out. "Is something wrong?" I blinked twice and shook my head, "N-nothing, Roxas." Roxas turned back to the mirror and went back to fising his hair, "So how did the date go last night?"

"It's not a date!!" I could already feel myself blushing, for some reason. "Kairi and I were simply hanging out!" Roxas laughed, "Okay. So how did the outing go? Did you follow all of my instructions? Did you do anything to embarrass yourself in front of Kairi? Did anything strange happen?"

Oh god. The only strange thing that happened was meeting up with Namine and Riku. I can't tell Roxas _that_. And hopefully he doesn't find out anytime soon. "Nothing strange happened," I lied. "Everything went well."

Roxas nodded, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to me; he was still fixing his hair. I sighed in relief that he didn't know I was lying. If he did, he'd force me to tell him the truth.

-

After waiting (for what seemed like a thousand years) at the town square, we finally met up with Tidus and the others! Well, not quite...

Kairi-- who wore her pink tee shirt and blue shorts-- ran up to me and grinned, "I don't see Riku anywhere." I looked around. She was right; there were no signs of a silver-haired bitch anywhere. "W-why are there only nine people?" I asked, pretending to be clueless. Only Tidus, Selphie, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Namine, Roxas, Kairi and me were in the group.

"He had some homework to finish off, but he say he'll try and make it," said Namine. "Well, if he doesn't show up, that guy owes me 10 munny," said Tidus. He then grinned, "Should we make our way to the stadium now?"

We turned and headed towards the stadium, which wasn't very far from here. "Should we tell Roxas about Riku?" I whispered to Kairi. "I don't think now's the right time," she said. "It's a bad idea."

We turned to Namine, who was giving us a suspicious glare. She probably thinks that we were talking about her. And if so, she was right. Roxas then turned to Namine and gave her a concerned look, "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Namine gave him a sweet smile-- most probably a fake one-- and shook her head, "Nothing's wrong, dear. Everything's fine."

"Hey guys!"

We turned and saw a familiar looking guy running towards us. Namine was really happy, of course. Because it was Riku.

"I managed to finish my homework on time," said Riku, when he finally caught up with us. "I thought you guys had already reached the stadium." "Well, count yourself lucky that you found us," said Tidus. We obviously knew he was talking about his 10 munny.

"Riku! I thought you'd never come!" said Namine. Riku turned to Namine and grinned, causing Namine to giggle. Oh no, Roxas was right beside them, and he was watching them! Worse thing is that Namine and Riku were getting close to each other, with their eyes sparkling!!

There was only one thing to do-- create a scene and distract everyone.

I grabbed Kairi's waist and pulled her closer to me. Before I knew it, her lips were already touching mine. I brought Kairi closer, hoping the kiss would look 'genuine'. I could tell that Kairi was shocked.

"Oh my gosh...," Selphie muttered. Everyone turned to me and Kairi and gasped.

I knew this would change my life, but at least this distracted Roxas, Namine_ and_ Riku.

* * *

**Sorry guys for the late update (and the short chapter)! And no, I'm not having a headache this time. I'm just addicted to ANIME...**

**Currently, I watching Gakkou no Kaidan, meaning Ghosts At School. It's a really old anime, but who cares? Nowadays more and more people are watching really old animes anyway. xD I love this anime; they put almost all of the Japanese ghost legends into one show. Basically this anime only has 20 episodes, but I still like it. =3 Too bad they don't have my favorite legend in it-- Kuchisake Onna. I'll explain why I like it (because I know curious Ricola Lover will ask why xD):**

**There was a beautiful lady called Kuchisake Onna. And of course, a beautiful lady like her should have a husband. One day, her husband thought she was cheating on him, so he took a scissors and cut her mouth, shouting "Who's beautiful now?!" (you should see the piccture-- it's cool!). Afterwards, Onna died. In Japan, many people tend to wear those surgical masks on cold days, to keep themselves warm. Onna appears on cold (or foggy) days, wearing a surgical mask as well. She would usually target the teenage kids.**

**First she asks the kid, "Am I pretty? (Watashi kirei)". The kid will usually say yes. Then Onna will take of her mask and reveal her wound, then ask again, "Am I still pretty? (Kore demo)". If the kid say no, Onna will take out a scissors and cut the kid's mouth. If the kid say yes, Onna will follow him or her home and kill them (why she does this, I dunno). The only way(s) to escape her is to say "I don't know if you're pretty or not" or ask her back, "What about me? Am _I_ pretty?" (Idk about the boys though xD). This will make Onna confused and leave.**

**GOOGLE HER PICTURE. lol. I have to admit; she still looks pretty with that wound. But does that mean she'll follow me home and kill me as well?  
Ha. It's only a legend. I won't take it so seriously. xD**

**Review Replies:**

**Grey vs Ale: Haha! Thanks so much for the idea!! Man, you sure have a great imagination! I didn't want to put it in the start because Roxas wasn't there, so I put it as the ending for the chapter instead. Great work!**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Wow, you're good. You can figure out almost all of my story plans. xD Well, since you have already figured it out, yepps the Riku & Namine thing has something to do with Roxas' clay heart.**

**chickenman00712: Wow. You sound angry. Are you jealous or something? xD just kidding. It always happen like that-- one moment you'll be surprised and the next, you burst out laughing. And you make it sound as if your English class is boring or something. xD**

**Surreptitiously Anonymous: Yes. I know. I wanted to shout "WTF" at my brain for giving me that crappy idea. But I had no choice; the brain controls me! D: xD Yes, I've played 358/2 Days before and I LOVE AXEL TOO!! :D**

**Now I have to go back to watching Gakkou no Kaidan. I'm still at the third episode..... what? I just started today! lol.  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


	10. The Right Time

**Chapter X**

**The Right Time**

* * *

I did it just to distract them. And I would do practically _anything_.

But I never thought, that in my life, I would do _this_. To kiss Kairi for the very first time was one thing, but the fact that everyone was staring at us was too much! I'm not only embarassing myself, but I'm embarassing Kairi as well! And the worst part is..

Roxas saw everything.

Heaven. Prepare to take me there. I'm gonna die of embarassment very soon.

"Oh my gosh!!" Selphie shouted. She fished out her phone and snapped a photo of me and Kairi, "I'm _so_ uploading this on my blog!!" I widened my eyes and pushed myself away from Kairi; or rather, pushed Kairi away from me. Kairi fell to the ground and yelled in pain.

"Kairi!!" Namine shouted. She turned away from Riku and ran over to her sister, "Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way?" Kairi looked up and shook her head. She didn't say a thing. She was probably shocked at what happened earlier.

Namine looked up at me, "Why did you push my sister?" I sighed, "I...." I turned to the others, who were staring at me curiously-- except Riku. "I panicked when Selphie said she would upload our photo on her blog," I said.

"Well, I'm _definitely_ doing it!" said Selphie, giving me a cheeky grin. I turned to Roxas, who was staring at me, still wide-eyed. He seemed to be mumbling something, though I could hardly make up any word.

Finally, after a few minutes, Tidus spoke up, "Guys... we're gonna be late for the game!" "Oh, right!" Olette said. "Let's go before the game starts!" Everyone turned to look at me for a second, before turning and heading back to the stadium.

I turned to Kairi and noticed that she was staring at me. As soon as our eyes met, I immediately turned away. I heard Olette and Selphie giggling but I ignored them. I mean, what else could I do? I can't just explain to everyone about Namine and Riku-- Riku would chop me up, boil me and eat me for his dinner!

But then again, thinking of my brother Roxas...

-

"Hey, Sora. What were you thinking back there?" Roxas asked.

We were finally at the stadium, and everyone seemed to be enjoying the game. Except me, of course. And probably Kairi, Namine and Riku. They have been discussing about something, and I really wouldn't want to know what.

"Sora? You listening?" Roxas added. "What were you thinking back there?" I looked up at my brother and raised a brow, confused. Roxas sighed, "Why did you kiss Kairi all of a sudden? I want to know."

I turned to Kairi, who tried not to look at me. I turned back to Roxas and shrugged, "Perhaps I was just.... out of my mind." Roxas raised a brow, "What are you saying? You did that on purpose and I know you did!!"

"Zip it, Roxas! I'm trying to watch the game here!" Tidus yelled, before turning back to the game field. "GOOO WAKKA!! YOU'RE MY IDOL!!" Selphie rolled her eyes, "Amateurs." Tidus then poured soda all over her.

I laughed as Selphie and Tidus argued about the game. Roxas waved his hands in front of my face, "Hello?! Can we come back to our conversation here?" I sighed, "Look Roxas, I don't want to tell you!"

"And why not?" Roxas asked. "We're brothers, Sora! And brothers _always_ share their secrets with each other!" "Well, not _this one_!" I said, pointing at myself. "Forget it, Roxas! In the future, you'll probably think that I was protecting you!!"

Roxas widened his eyes, "Protecting me? From what?" Whoops. I almost let the cat out of the bag. I slowly turned to Namine and Riku, and they were glaring at me. Riku already has his fists ready. Kairi seemed hurt as well. What was I supposed to do? Pretend to faint?

"Lies," I mumbled. "Just lies."

-

"So how was the game?" Mom asked, greeting us with a smile the moment we entered the house. "Anything interesting happened?" I turned to Roxas, who was staring at me. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but I immediately stomped on his foot, "Don't even think about it."

"About _what_?" Roxas asked, wincing in pain. "I was just about to tell them about the game!" "So who won?" Mom asked. She doesn't like blitzball, but she's heard a lot about the blitzball hero, Wakka.... okay, I'll admit it. Wakka has been Mom's childhood friend, but that doesn't make a difference.

"Wakka!!" Roxas claimed. "He scored a goal at the last second!" Mom grinned, "That's great! I knew he would win the game!" I turned to Dad, but he simply shrugged. He wasn't fond of sports at all.

"I bet you boys are hungry," Mom added. "That's why we saved some brownies for you."

"BROWNIES!!" Roxas yelled, and he ran straight to the kitchen. "Aren't you gonna grab a bite, son?" Mom asked, noticing the strange look on my face. I simply smiled and shook my head, "I'm full."

We all heard Roxas saying something, but we could hardly make out a word he said because his mouth was filled with brownie and cream. Dad tilted his head, "What are you trying to say, Roxas? Something about kissing?"

I widened my eyes; Roxas was trying to tell them about what happened between me and Kairi! Man, I'll never let that happen. I gave Roxas a death glare, considering that arguing won't help. But Roxas simply ignored me.

The more he ate, the harder it was for him to speak. Then, without hesitating, Roxas swallowed a huge chunk of brownie. Within a few seconds, he started coughing. Oh great, brother. You're choking on your favorite dessert. This is what happens to people with big mouths.

Mom and Dad immediately ran up to Roxas to help him. I sighed and made my way to the room. I bet Roxas' not going to tell them about me and Kairi, otherwise something worse will happen to him.

* * *

"You're crazy! You're supposed to buy the Digestive medicine, not the deodorant!!" Tidus shouted at Selphie, who was playing a game on the PlayStation 2. "I know what I'm doing, Tidus!" Selphie yelled back.

"Well, don't keep choosing 'Not interested'!!" Tidus said. "They're missions and you're supposed to _accept them and make sure you do them right_!" "Oh, Tidus! Who do you think you are? A Final Fantasy maniac?!" Selphie asked, now fiddling with the game controller. She was obviously new to the game console.

I stared as Tidus kept shouting in Selphie's ear, "You're doing the wrong thing!!" Roxas entered the room, glanced at the television and sighed, "Final Fantasy VII again?" Tidus shrugged, "It's addictive."

"This game is giving me headaches," said Olette. "What's with all the flashbacks? And who the heck is Zack?" Hayner stood up and threw a text book at her, "Don't speak about Zack in that manner!!"

I laughed and turned to Pence, who simply shrugged. "Zack fanboy," he mouthed, and I nodded.

Tidus, Selphie, Olette, Hayner and Pence were in.. well.. the obvious-- my room. We were planning to do our homework together, but then Tidus found our Final Fantasy VII disk on the desk. He left his books with us and ran straight to the game console, just to play the game. He's played the game countless times though.

Selphie giggled, and Tidus raised a brow, "What's so funny?" "Well, it's funny that the main character wants to dress up as a girl!" said Selphie. "He's _disguising_ himself as a girl, you idiot!" said Tidus. "There's nothing funny about that if you're doing it to save the planet!"

I rolled my eyes, "Tidus' taking this seriously..." I turned back to the others, who were all taking turns to play. "Guys," I called out. "Can we get back to doing our homework already?!" "Um, we'll do it later," said Tidus, snatching the controller away from Pence.

Roxas sighed and sat beside me, "Who knew there would be people like this in Twilight Town...?" I ignored him and turned back to my text book. "Hey, Sora?" Roxas called out. "Are you still... freaked out about what happened yesterday? Before the game?"

"I guess..," I muttered. "But.. you'll be more freaked out.. if I tell you.. this." I have to be honest this time. Namine, Kairi and Riku aren't here, so this gives me the chance to tell Roxas about Riku and Namine.

Roxas tilted his head, "_This_? What are you talking about?" I sighed and turned to Roxas, feeling a little hesitant.

"Are you aware about Namine and Riku?"

* * *

**It's about time Sora tells his brother about Namine and Riku. I wonder how Roxas would feel.  
What am I saying? I'm the writer of this story! xD**

**Anyway, I mentioned in my other story that I was on an overseas trip with my music club. Well, we're finally back. What a relief. xD I finally got a new PSP memory card, and I downloaded the games I _don't even know how to play_. Yes, I know I'm crazy. :P Well, I got the hang on some of the games.. the only game that confuses me is the Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate (something).**

**Oh, and I got chosen to go to a good high school! Finally.. I thought my results was lousy, considering I scored 204 out of 300. =/**

**I completed Crisis Core many days ago. And when I got back home I immediately played FFVII, which explains why I made the characters play the game in this chapter. I love the cross-dressing part. xD My friends came over to play as well. And oh, about Selphie doing the wrong things in the game and Tidus shouting at her, it happened in real life. xD Selphie would be my friend and Tidus would be me. :P I always get so serious when it comes to games. lol.**

**I wanted to add a part where either Sora or Roxas would say, "Hey! The main character looks a lot like my dad!", but I thought that was pretty plain. =/ Would you guys feel the same if you were me?**

**Review replies:**

**Ricola Lover: Oh, it's okay. And I know, I'm a psychic after all. xD jk. And thanks! Of course I'll update~**

**xxInnocent Dreamsxx: I knew readers would say that. xD I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Grey vs Ale: There's a cloud 10? lol. Man, you always come up with great ideas! =3 And yes, Roxas would be sad.... maybe. Perhaps we should play 'Why' by AYAKA instead of Passion. I dunno; we have different music taste. And thanks~ Of course I have-- Vanilla Twilight is one of my favorite songs! Haha, there's only three days left to Christmas here.**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: OMG you knew?! Have you been reading my notebook?! xD lol just kidding. Anyways, I'm so sorry I didn't write a one-shot. You see, when we went for our overseas trip, the frikkin' stupid guide didn't allow us to bring our laptops.. he allowed us to bring our PSP though, which makes no sense. -.-"**

**chickenman00712: Oh lol I thought you were jealous. Most of my guy friends always shake their fists (and swear) when things like this happen. Anyway, I'm sorry if I changed your p.o.v. of Namine, but just look out for the next chapter, I'll explain something in there. =3 Huh... I don't get why your school is so boring. My old school's like an amusement park.**

**I've got a Before Crisis skin for my PSP, and I think it looks pretty good. ^^ I'll show you guys the photo of my PSP one day, when my webcam's not being a butthole. xD  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


	11. Adding The Suspense

**Chapter XI**

**Adding the suspense**

* * *

Roxas raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

I sighed again, "On my first date with Kairi, we took a walk in the park. There, we saw Namine and Riku.. together. _Together_. I tried to push some sense into Riku, but we only ended up fighting. In the end.. Namine apologized to me and walked away with Riku."

Roxas simply stared blankly at me, speechless. I have no absolute idea what was going on in his mind, but I don't think I wanna know. "Kairi and I have been keeping this from you," I added. "And.. when I kissed Kairi yesterday.. it was simply to distract you... because Namine and Riku were.. together..."

Roxas continued to stare blankly into space. Seconds later, he blinked his eyes and shook his head. I tilted my head, "You okay, bro?" Roxas nodded, "Yeah. I just gotta..."

Roxas stood up and walked briskly out of the room. "H-hey! Roxas!!" I called out, but Roxas didn't respond. Instead, he slammed the door shut. Tidus-- and the others-- dropped the controller and turned to me, "Dude... what just happened...?"

"I.. don't really know myself...," I muttered, wondering how Roxas was going to cope with his feelings.

--

I pushed the plate towards Roxas, "Here, a brownie. I know you can never resist it, so..." Roxas looked down at the chocolate dessert below him, but he pushed the plate back to me, "If this is to comfort me, then I won't accept it."

I sighed, "C'mon, man! I'm trying really hard here!" Roxas didn't look up from the television. "M-maybe it's just a misunderstanding," I added. "Maybe... Namine and Riku were simply hanging out, and I thought they were in a relationship!! N-not everything I said is true, y'know!"

"A misunderstanding...," Roxas repeated. "Psh, yeah right." I grunted, "Must you be _so_ depressed...?"

"I'm not depressed," said Roxas. "I'm... mad." I raised a brow, "Mad? What for? Is it because of--" "Not because of Namine, but because of Riku," Roxas interrupted. "He made Kairi feel like an idiot last time, and now he... stole Namine away from me, even though he perfectly knows about me and Namine! But the worst thing is that Namine goes out with Riku without giving it a second thought!"

I was amazed-- Roxas sounded really mad _and_ hurt, but his face doesn't show anything at all. Not a single spark of jealousy, anger or.. sadness. He looked completely like some emo person. Is this how Roxas copes with his feelings?

"Maybe.. Namine's just not the one for you," I muttered. "Or maybe...," Roxas continued. "Maybe it was because Riku broke my clay heart! Namine said that the heart symbolizes prosperity and happiness, and it means that we'll be together no matter what. Now that Riku broke it... it doesn't mean anything!!"

I had totally forgotten about Roxas' clay heart!! Could this be? Are Namine and Riku together because Riku broke Roxas' clay heart...? I obviously have no idea if the theory is true, and I don't really care at all. All I wanted is for everything to turn back to the way it was-- Roxas and Namine together, Riku being our normal cousin, and everyone teasing me and Kairi all the time.

I placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder and nodded reassuringly, "I'll do whatever it takes to... to get Namine back to you." Roxas shook his head and pushed my hand away, "That's unnecessary... Perhaps you were right.. perhaps Namine's not the one for me..."

I sighed in despair. Now I'm starting to regret telling Roxas about Namine and Riku.

* * *

"Class, we have two new students...," Proffesor Demyx announced enthusiastically. "They are sisters, and they came here all the way from Wutai, They are probably new to the environment here." Proffesor Demyx turned down to the new students-- who were both girls-- and smiled, "Why don't you girls introduce yourself?"

Both the girls had short, black hair. Anyone would easily mistook them for guys, if they weren't wearing skirts, that is. But the taller one looked much more feminine than the shorter girl, for some reason.

The taller one stepped forward and grinned, "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi!!" She turned to her short sister and pushed her forward, "This is my twin sister, Xion Kisaragi!" "Oh great, we have another set of twins in this class," said Tidus.

"My sister's a very shy girl," Yuffie added. "While I'm the much... crazy girl! Although Xion's the shorter one, I'm still three minutes _older_ than her! That's because Xion doesn't move much, and she hates sports. I sure hope someone can help Xion be more... outgoing and stuff."

"Now I wonder who would do that...?" I wondered aloud. Realizing that Roxas didn't respond, I turned to him... only to realize that his eyes were sparkling!! "Dude...," I called out. "What's... wrong with you?"

Roxas shook his head, "Nothing.. It's just that.. I just saw the most beautiful girl in my entire life...." I tilted my head, "That Yuffie girl? C'mon, she's the exact opposite of y--" "Not her. I'm talking about Xion," Roxas interrupted.

I widened my eyes, "A-are you serious!? You've--" "--fallen for Xion at first sight," Roxas continued. "I've made up my mind... to ask her out during lunch time!!" _Is this.. a bad idea?_ I sure hope nothing will turn ugly...

I turned to Riku, wondering if he had heard our conversation. But it turned out that his eyes were sparkling as well! "Oh my gosh..," he mumbled. "That Yuffie is so...." I rolled my eyes; great, Riku fell in love with Yuffie, and he's gonna dump Namine for her, right?

--

I guess so.

Namine was left standing at one corner of the cafeteria. Her arms were folded, and she was there glaring at not only Riku, but _both Riku and Roxas_ who were asking the Kisaragi girls out. Still, it was a good thing Namine wasn't crying.

I walked up to her and chuckled, "Got dumped, huh?" "Just leave me alone, Sora," said Namine, turning around. I could tell she was trying to avoid facing me. "I forgive you," I said. "It's probably not your fault that Roxas is depressed. Well, _was_, to be exact."

"Maybe you forgive me," said Namine. "But what about _Roxas_? Does he forgive me?" I sighed, "It's no use wondering if he forgives you or not. I mean, just look at him now-- he's already asking a girl out.. on her first day in school! Even Riku dumped you... and it looks like you have nowhere else to go."

Namine turned to the two boys who were already having an enjoyable conversation with the Kisaragi sisters. From the corner of my eye, I saw a tear ran down Namine's cheek. Namine didn't even bother to wipe it away.

I turned and wiped the tear away with my hand, "Look on the brighter side. At least you have Kairi.... and me." Namine slowly pushed my hand away and shook her head, "No, it's much better this way. Perhaps I deserve this... I shouldn't have dumped Roxas in the first place... I prefer to be.. punished...."

"No, Namine. You're wrong," I said. "This is the right time for you to _start over_. It's time you learn from your mistakes and _live on_.... n-not that I'm telling you to commit suicide or something..." Namine giggled, "Thanks..."

I rubbed the back of my head, "What for...?" "For trying to comfort me," said Namine. "Wait, _try_?" I asked. "That wasn't what I did. I didn't _try_ to comfort you. I _did_ comfort you. And you know it." Slowly, but surely, Namine's mouth formed into a soft smile.

* * *

Namine smacked her head onto the table, "Oh, this is a nightmare!!"

"That your boyfriend dumped you, or that Roxas is going gaga all over Xion?" Selphie asked. Namine groaned again. "I think she means _both_," I said, running a hand through her hair. I was wondering if she felt like commiting suicide now.

"Just look at Roxas," said Olette, her eyes fixed on my brother. "He's been following that black, haired girl all day long. He even waits for her when she goes to the washroom!!" Hayner smirked, "Awww, someone's _jealous_!!"

Olette widened her eyes and sat up straight, "I-I'm not jealous!! I just think that i-it's idiotic of Roxas to follow Xion everywhere she goes!!" "Well...," I said. "Olette has a point. Roxas' been acting... weird."

I probably forgot to mention, but this is the _fourth_ day Roxas' been all gaga over Xion, literally. Everyone knows that Riku and Yuffie are already together (that's fast!), and now Roxas is just.... being idiotic! I have never seen him this crazy before!!

"More pudding, Xion?" Roxas asked sweetly as he held up a small cup of chocolate pudding. Xion grinned and nodded eagerly. Roxas then scooped a spoonful of pudding and popped the spoon into Xion's mouth. Then they both ended up giggling.

"I don't know what to do anymore......," Namine groaned, burying her face into her hands. "It's okay; we can sort this out!" I said.

"Woah, did you say _we_?" Hayner asked. "I think you mean to say that _you_ can sort this out! We're not getting involve into these kind of things..." Pence and Olette nodded afterwards. "C'mon, guys! Namine's your friend, is she not?" I asked.

"Yeah, but," Pence started. "We don't... like to be involved in love situations..." And with that, the three of them got up and walked away from us, leaving only me and Namine at the table. I sighed, "Guess it's only you, me and Kairi......"

--

"Open the door!!" I yelled.

I stood outside the house for a moment, and finally the door opened... only to reveal Kairi inside the house. "What do you want?" she asked. I raised a brow, "Didn't Namine tell you that I was coming here?"

"Nothing in particular," said Kairi, shaking her head. "Oh, Kairi! Is that Sora? Wait! Don't close the door!" Namine shouted from upstairs. "I'll be down in five minutes, Sora!!"

I shifted my weight to my left foot and folded my arms. I turned, and realized that Kairi was still there. Strange... something about her made me feel funny. It's like some kind of warmth radiating from her... I have no idea what this meant and I really wished I knew...

Kairi tilted her head, "Sora...? Why are you staring at me like that?" I snapped back to reality and blinked twice, "I-I was staring at you...?" Kairi giggled and nodded, "You look so cute with that expression on your face."

I blushed and looked away. Kairi's giggle was killing me! The weird feeling semed to be getting stronger too. "I may not say it. But when the time comes, you will see it," I said. Kairi stopped giggled and tilted her head once again, "What was that?"

_This is the right time! Do it, Sora!!_ I opened my mouth and was about to say something-- something special-- but got cut off when I heard footsteps coming this way. "Sorry I took too long, Sora!!" Namine said.

"I-it's okay..." I mumbled, feeling somewhat disappointed. I looked up at Kairi, and I realized she had a confused expression on her face. Namine raised a brow, "Is.. something wrong? Did anything odd happen while I was upstairs?"

Kairi shook her head, "Nope, nothing at all." I sighed, "L-let's get to the discussing!"

Namine nodded, "Come inside our house, Sora." I stepped into the house and widened my eyes in amazement. The house seemed much bigger on the inside!! The furniture looked really expensive too. It looked as if the place was some kind of castle. Kairi walked up to me and smiled, "Impressed?"

I had no choice but to agree.

--

"Honestly, I don't think Roxas is doing that just to make you jealous, because I'm pretty sure he's aware that Riku's been going out with Yuffie," I said, sipping into a cup of apple juice. "I think... this is all for real."

"You mean.. it's not _lust_?" Namine asked, fiddling around with her thumbs. "Th-then--" "We're gonna snap Roxas back to reality!" said Kairi. Namine looked up and raised a brow, "How are we gonna do that?"

Kairi blinked and turned away; she obviously had no idea. "I think I have an idea," I said. "Maybe... we should find some guy for Xion, and make Xion like him and dump Roxas. Then when he's depressed and all, Namine will walk up to him and then you two will be together again!"

"That idea sounds both good and bad at the same time," said Kairi. "I mean, where are we gonna find a guy that will catch Xion's attention? And dumping Roxas sounds painful enough....."

"Well, if you put it that way...," I muttered. The atmosphere was silent for a while, then Namine turned to me, "We can use that plan, unless....."

I raised a brow, "Unless what?" "Unless Sora pretends to flirt with Xion and 'steal' her from Roxas," Namine suggested.

Did... did she said what I think she said? Me? Pretend to flirt with Xion? It's obvious enough that I'm not good around girls, and not to mention that Xion is a _shy _girl! Besides, what if my brother gets the wrong idea?

"... No way!!"

* * *

**Finally, Xion's in the story! I've always wanted to put her in here, but I had no idea how. Until this idea suddenly popped up in my head. o.o xD To make things weirder, this idea popped up while I was eating sushi. Seriously, how the hell did that happen? xD**

**Weird. A few hours ago, I was addicted to Inuyasha: The Final Act and Bleach, and now I'm addicted to Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood. Not only did the story catch my attention, but the theme songs as well! 'Golden Time Lover' and 'Tsunaida Te' are my current favorites, for now.  
Honestly, why is it that almost every anime themes (about 99.99 per cent) are about love, even if the anime storyline is about fighting? xD Maybe majority of the singers in Japan sing nothing else but love songs. The only 'non-love' anime theme I like is Crush Gear Fight theme song. xDDD I used to watch that anime when I was little, and I can never forget the times when I was crazy about that anime. I would always buy a crush gear thingy when I go any anime store. Lol, good times... xD**

**I've been reading waaay too many Cloud/Tifa fanfics, which probably explains the late update. It's like, everytime I feel like writing a Sora/Kairi fanfic, a moment later I don't feel like it anymore. And instead of Sora/Kairi, my mind was being flooded with Cloud/Tifa. It's either I played too many FFVII games or that I watched Advent Children too many times.  
Then there was some kind of force controlling me... it was shouting at me to make a Cloud/Tifa fanfic. So I did, because I thought it would get the heavy feeling off of me for a while. But I thought wrong. After writing that fanfic, it simply tempted me to read MORE Cloud/Tifa fanfics.**

**Someone please save me. Dx  
Well, at least the feeling is gone........... for now. =X**

**Did you guys had fun during christmas? -faces palm- of course you did.... xD I didn't get much presents, but at least I got more than last year. Majority of my presents were chocolates, and I have no idea why. o.o**

**Review replies!:**

**Ricola Lover: Why, of course! Anyone who hates that game is/are idiots!! x3 Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you take Zack and I take Cloud, then the four of us will be great friends, how 'bout that? LOL xD**

**Grey vs Ale: OMG I love Dissidia! I was like "WHOOO!" when I got that game lol. You're right about the musicians and gamers thing, but I'm.... both lol. xD I'm in a band anyway. And yes, it's always a pain in the ass everytime when you defeat a boss and think "YES I've completed the game!" then suddenly the boss revived and you'll have to fight him again. -.- That was what happened to me when I played Dissidia. I like Chaos, but I hated fighting him for three times. His 'Soul of Oblivion' and 'Demon Dance' is seriously...... too tough for me to handle. Dx (btw I saw your latest review in my other story and I have to say (NOW or never) that the quote about our dreams become reality almost made me cry ((tears of joy of course))... you're the best!!!)**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Yepps, I know. It's on the PlayStation, isn't it? But for some reason, my friend got a FFVII game... which is on the PS2. Seriously, I was really speechless when I saw the PS2 sign on the disc thingy. Since then, we've been playing it on the PS2. x3**

**ThirteenDropsOfBlood: Hey you!! HI YOU!! Lol x3 I like your new username!! Although I think I've seen it before.... well, that doesn't matter. xD Anyway, I was planning to put Xion in this chapter. o.o It's weird how people can guess my ideas so easily lol.**

**Okay, now I've gone addicted to Bleach. Lol. And I didn't even watch it. Meh, that doesn't matter.  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**

**-- Yuffie**

**P.S. Has anyone heard of the PSP Go?**


	12. Go With The Flow

**Chapter XII**

**Go with the Flow**

* * *

"So you're not going to help me get Roxas back?" Namine asked. I widened my eyes and immediately looked away. What was I supposed to say now? I know that they'll just take my answers for excuses, and they'll get me to flirt with Xion no matter what.

"You know," Kairi began. "From the looks of Xion, I guarantee she'll make Roxas do every single thing for her. He'll be like some kind of human puppet." I turned to Kairi and slowly she smirked at me.

I sighed, "Alright, I'll do it!" Namine's face lit up and she grinned at me, "Thanks, Sora! I knew we could count on you--"

"But I'm only doing this for Roxas!!" I added. "I'm not taking this seriously.... okay?" Kairi laughed, "Alright, alright. We get it, spiky. Well, we want to see you flirting with Xion by the time we arrive at school tomorrow."

Kairi then gave me a devious smile. Oh man, she's gonna enjoy this. She knew that I'm only doing this simply because I didn't want Roxas to be some kind of puppet. But then again, what if everyone gets the wrong idea? And what if... Xion _really _fell for me?

* * *

I could see Xion from here. She was just standing there, laughing and smiling at everything he said. Can I do this? I'm not sure about Xion but I'm pretty sure I would lose to my brother at a flirting game.

There she goes, laughing at my brother again. And he didn't even say a thing.

Hang on. Isn't this a good thing? If Xion laughs at me for no apparent reason, Roxas will definitely notice her and then he'll just leave Xion like that, right? Then Namine will come and comfort him.

But the problem is..... how do I get Xion away from me, then? Riku already has Yuffie... And Xion will definitely feel jealous, right? Not that she wanted a boyfriend or anything like that, it's just..........

Argh, what's the problem anyway!? It really didn't matter if Roxas was there!! I just have to make sure that everything goes with the flow.

I stood up and walked up to Xion, whose laughter had already reduced to soft giggles. Roxas noticed me and smiled, "Hey, bro. Check out this girl! She's been laughing the whole day everytime I talk about you!!"

I sweatdropped; I see. The reason why Xion was laughing was because Roxas' been making fun of me. That makes perfect sense.

"So, what brings you here?" Roxas asked. "Are you gonna shout at Xion to stop laughing or something?" I shook my head, "No, no. I'm just here to talk to Xion for a moment." Xion turned to Roxas and he nodded.

"So... what do you wanna tell me?" Xion asked. I sighed, "I'm gonna have to talk to you in private." "No can do, brother," said Roxas. "Xion's staying with me. I'm protecting her, y'know, just in case."

That brother of mine must've told Xion that I'm a molester or some pervert. I rolled my eyes and sighed once again, "Fine. I'll talk to Xion here, right in front of you. But promise me you won't scream or anything."

Roxas smiled and nodded. I turned to Xion, who had a confused look on her face. I took a deep breath before asking, "Xion, will you go on a date on with me?"

--

"I can't believe I just did that...," I mumbled, burying my face into my hands. "Not to mention I did that right in front of Roxas. He's gonna kill me for sure..." "Don't worry about it," Kairi giggled. "Just look on the bright side; at least Xion said yes."

I looked up at Kairi and pointed at her head, indicating her to use her brain, "That's the problem!! Roxas is gonna kill me now that he knows Xion and I are going out on a date this weekend!"

"But he has Namine!!" Kairi said, placing her hands at her hips. "Pipe down, you two!!" said Namine. "We don't want him to know about our plan, right? Because if he does, then Roxas will never forgive you, Sora, and he'll forever be heartbroken!"

Kairi raised a brow, "What do you me--" "Quiet!" Namine scolded. "Roxas' coming this way!" She bit her lip and pointed at the boy that was walking towards us. I wanted to wave and smile at him, but that would be stupid of me.

Roxas stopped and stared at me. I was lucky he wasn't _glaring_ at me, but I understood why. He's probably more depressed than angry. Hopefully.

After about a couple of minutes, Roxas sighed and walked away. I have to admit; that was awkward, but still, I understand. He's my brother anyway. "Namine!" Kairi nudged her sister, "Now's your chance! Go!"

Namine widened her eyes, "B-but...! Roxas is--" "Heartbroken," Kairi added. "Now go comfort him!!" Kairi pushed Namine away before turning back to me, "And you _still_ have to flirt and hang out with Xion!!"

I widened my eyes, "What!? After breaking my brother's heart, after agreeing to go on a date with some girl I don't even know, you still want me to _flirt_ with her!?" Kairi nodded, "Otherwise, Roxas will think we're playing some prank on him. And make sure that your flirting looks as real as possible!!"

I gulped and turned to Namine. It turned out that I wasn't the only one who was afraid. Namine didn't walk up to Roxas or anything, but she simply stared at him from afar. She kept mumbling to herself as well.

Oh boy. This plan has turned into a nightmare.

* * *

"Sora!!"

I closed my eyes and prayed silently that it wouldn't be that short-haired girl. I prayed that it wouldn't be the girl I stole from my brother. I prayed that it wouldn't be the girl I was forced to date!

"Sora, don't forget our date tomorrow." No use praying now.

"So, where are we going tomorrow?" Xion asked. I turned to Namine and Kairi-- who were behind me-- and raised a brow. Namine simply looked away, but Kairi gave me a smirk and winked at me.

"I-it's up to you," I said, my voice shaking a little. Kairi then stomped my foot, indicating that I said the wrong thing. I widened my eyes and clenched my fists, enduring the pain. Perhaps hopping on one foot wouldn't be a good thing to do right now...

Fortunately, Xion was looking the other way, probably thinking about our date. "Well... I was thinking of watching a movie...," she said. "It's a comedy movie... I hope you're okay with that..."

I wanted to laugh; who said comedy movies were a problem?! "I-I'm okay with it... pos-positive...," I said, still enduring the pain on my foot. Xion giggled and immediately hugged me, "Thanks, Sora! See you tomorrow morning, then!" Xion held me for five more seconds before letting go of me, and running off to her next class.

I sighed in relief and turned, only to see a familiar spiked brunette standing not far from me. He simply stood there and stared at me for a few moments, before he turned and walked away. Gosh, with that look on his face, I really wanted to help him. It's Namine's job, anyway.

"Looks like _someone_'s nervous for tomorrow....," Kairi said aloud, smirking. I raised a brow, "What do you mean?" Kairi simply winked at me again, indicating that her answer was obvious, although I still had no idea what it was. Kairi walked towards me slowly, "Enjoy your date."

--

**_Namine's POV:-_**

"Kairi... are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked. My sister turned to me and gave me a cheeky grin, "Of course, it is! We need to follow them if we want our plan to go well, right?" I blinked and nodded silently.

"Besides," Kairi added, taking out her camera. "If that silly Sora does anything wrong, our plan will be ruined. And if that happens, Roxas will go back with Xion." Kairi turned to me and narrowed her eyes, "You don't want that to happen, do you?"

I widened my eyes and shook my head frantically. "Good!" Kairi said, and turned back to her camera.

Okay, this was Kairi's idea. Kairi and I are going to the cinema to spy on Sora and Xion. Kairi said it was 'to make sure everything goes well', but from my point of view, Kairi simply wanted to see Sora getting humiliated. Personally, I think Sora's not _that_ kind of guy, but I guess he's not used to an environment full of girls. I mean, he was from a boys' school, right?

"They don't... know about this, do they?" I asked. "Of course not, silly!" Kairi said, giving me a look that read 'Duh!!'. "We're gonna make them both think that they're really dating, so they shouldn't know anything about this!"

I sighed and turned to the clock, "It's almost eight.... The movie's gonna start soon." "Then get your ass off of that sofa and let's go!" said Kairi enthusiastically. She then grabbed her camera and smirked, "I can't forget this!"

--

"Can you see Sora?" I asked, squinting my eyes and looking around the cinema. "There he is!" Kairi pointed to the spiked brunette, beside the short, black-haired girl. They were obviously Sora and Xion. Both of them had already taken their seats, and were waiting for the movie to start.

"Let's sit there!" Kairi then pointed to the seats not far from Sora and Xion. I shrugged, "Up to you, Kai-Kai... you're the one with the camera anyway...." Kairi rolled her eyes, and then led me to the seats. They were a few seats behind Sora and Xion, so it was perfect for Kairi to video-tape that spiky.

Every now and then, I turned to my watch. This movie was pretty long for a comedy movie. Well, Kairi and I weren't focusing on that anyway. We were focusing on the couple, just to make sure Sora doesn't do the wrong thing. Initially, Kairi had her camera fixed to an angle. But nothing interesting had happen, besides seeing Sora and Xion laugh. Every once in a while, Sora would lift or move his arm. This always made Kairi sit up and focus on her camera, but it turned out that Sora just wanted to shift his sitting position. Upon learning this, Kairi would always sigh and mumble some nasty words.

Four hours past, and finally the movie ended. The movie was four hours long. New record. Kairi sat up and yawned, before turning back to the couple, "This must be the most boring couples in the history of relationships..." I smiled and shrugged, "You can't blame Sora."

"Well, I _have _to," said Kairi. "He's probably saying to himself, 'This is not a real date. I'm simply doing this for the sake of my brother.'. Afraid that he might do something ridiculous, he does nothing at all. The result? A boring date."

I rolled my eyes, "Kairi, there's not much we can do about it. Now let's just go home and--" "Shhh!!" Kairi hissed. "Sora and Xion are talking to each other and.... they're smiling!" Before I could do or say anything, Kairi grabbed my arm and pulled me down. She then fixed her camera at a certain angle and turned it on immediately. I was surprised; from where we were, we could hear every single word Sora or Xion said.

"Sora, did you enjoy the movie?" Xion asked. Sora rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously, "I-it was alright...."

Xion smiled and got closer to Sora and locked hands with him, "Did you see... how the main character and his girlfriend kiss? It was a french kiss, wasn't it?" Sora cleared his throat, "A-actually... I don't know what a french kiss is. And I.. don't recall that scene.. probably because I was half-asleep..."

Xion then got really close to Sora. So close, that I wasn't sure if she could go any closer. The weird thing was that Sora didn't move back. Xion gave Sora a smile-- most boys would say it was her sweetest smile, but girls would say that she was wearing the smile of love. And as most people would like to say, love is unexpected.

"Well, Sora," Xion said. "_This_ is what you call... a french kiss." Xion then pushed herself forward and locked lips with Sora.

Sora widened his eyes at first, but eventually, his eyes closed. He didn't move at all, though. Then I felt something dropped onto my lap. I turned and saw that it was Kairi's camera. I looked up at my sis and whispered her name, but she didn't respond. She simply stared at the couple right in front of us.

* * *

**FRIKKIN. LATE. UPDATE. I know.**

**School started two weeks ago, and I was planning to write a fanfic on the first week, but I was unable to because of an orientation camp. Urgh, I hate camps. I hate going out and I hate anything that involves some sun and moving around.**

**Besides, these are the kind of things that would make me miss my old friends a lot. :(**

**Anyway, another reason (or excuse) why this was updated late is because I'm hooked up on an anime called "Welcome To The NHK". The more I watch it, the more I become an otaku, and the more I become a hikikomori. Sigh. I really need a life. -.-"**

**I know I may sound boring and all but that's because I'm feeling a little sick today. I've been having this headache ever since this afternoon, and I can't stop coughing. Argh, this may be the result of drinking too much ice green tea. :/**

**Anyway, to the story~ It's a little unexpected, I know. And I already have some idea on how some of your reviews will be. I'm pretty sure at least ONE of them will have an "OMFG" and a "WTF", trust me. xD Initially, I wanted to make Roxas follow Kairi and Namine to the cinema, but then again, that would sound pretty stupid. Because Roxas doesn't even know about the plan. -.-**

**Oh yeah~ Birth by Sleep is out, and I got it the moment I saw it in the store. But I don't want to put in a lot of effort playing it. The moment I completed my quest at Olympus Coliseum, I stopped playing it (which was a couple of days ago, I think)..... For those of you who know me real well, you'll know why I stopped there. If you guys are wondering, don't ask. My answer is ridiculous. xD**

**I was planning to play as Aqua, but being the stupid me, in the JAP version I pressed the wrong button and I'm now playing as Terra. I hated him when I saw him in the trailers, but after playing as him, I'm starting to change my mind. His story is waaaaaay cooler than expected! But I'm not gonna spoil. Duhh. :P**

**Review replies!:**

**Grey vs Ale: Yeaahh you are THE master of quotes!! :D Yeah, you're right that anyone can make one, but not many people make them simply because... I dunno... they're lazy? lol. Gahh at least I'm not the only one who hates Chaos. I always lose at the third fight and I have to go EX Mode in my Onion Knight for at least 5 times!! D: Anyway, yeah I'm in a school band but it's not as good as those rockbands. I still like it anyway. :D**

**xxInnocent Dreamsxx: Haha, thanks~! :D**

**ThirteenDropsOfBlood: Haha, yeah, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway. xD Sure, I'll go read your story straight after this~!**

**ff and kh superfan: Wow, that'll be a hard task... but I'll try~! I-I mean, will? Argh! Head hurts!! Dx xP**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Ahh, I see. Thanks for telling me about that console~! I heard a lot about it when I was at some games convention the other day, and I was totally lost. D: I'm not now, thanks to you. :D**

**chickenman00712: Ha, it's alright~! But I've never heard of someone writing a review but forgetting to press the 'submit' button, lol. Haha, you just struck gold~!**

**The one with the cookies: And you'll get more~! Thanks! :D**

**I may not update next week (just telling you guys, in case I forget~) because I'm going to an anime convention. Just take note of that, okay? Well, I have to go back to watching my anime~! But... I haven't completed my homework... D:**

**I'm dead.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes~! (I'm positive there are more mistakes in this chapter because of my headache)**

**-- Yuffie**


	13. More Work, More Planning

**Chapter XIII**

**More work, More planning**

* * *

**A/N: Still at Namine's POV~**

"Kairi?" I called out. "Kairi?!" It was no use; whatever I do, Kairi wouldn't respond. She just kept staring at the couple who were kissing right in front of us. They've been doing what you call a 'french kiss' for about a couple of minutes, and finally one of them pushed the other away slowly.

Sora blushed and smiled, then he said something to Xion... He said it so soft, we couldn't hear a single word. Xion smiled as well and nodded, before running a hand through Sora's spiky hair.

Kairi grunted and punch the floor. "He's so getting it from me!!" she hissed, and stood up. Before she could run towards the couple, I grabbed her right arm and pulled her down, "Kairi! Don't!!"

Kairi frowned and huffed, "What, are you blind?! Didn't you see what that... couple did?!" I sighed and nodded slowly. "Well, you should know by then!!" Kairi added. "Those two people are already _in love_! I have to break them up immediately!"

I perfectly knew why, but somehow I had this feeling that I should ask her a certain question, "Why?" Kairi turned to me, wide-eyed, "Because I--!!" Kairi gasped and paused, turning away. I could see that her cheeks were a little red too. _Bingo_. I just struck gold.

"Because you...?" I asked. "Well, because..." Kairi shook her head and turned back to me, "Because if they go any further, Sora might forget the plan and.. and.. and they'll just become a couple!!"

"There's nothing to worry about," I said, trying to stay calm. To be honest, I was getting pretty nervous too. "S-Sora knows what he's doing. He's probably just playing along with the couple thing. Just leave them be."

Kairi bit her lip when she heard "Just leave them be.". Slowly, she turned away from me and simply stayed there. I could hear her sob a little as well. Perhaps I hurt her feelings, I wouldn't know.

"SORA!!!"

I looked up and scanned the whole area, searching for the person who just shouted. His voice sounded very familiar to me, and it brought warmth to my heart for some reason. I turned to the couple, who was looking around the cinema too.

"What was that?" Kairi asked, looking up at me. I simply shrugged, "I dunno, but... it sounded familiar, didn't it?" Kairi nodded. She got up and stared at the couple, who were getting even more confused every second.

"Sora, I'm gonna rip you and smash you to bits!!" the person shouted again. This time, I was very sure I knew who shouted those words. It was a guy; no doubt. He's the type that would say those words too.

"Roxas!!" Sora shouted, jumping out of his seat. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" "Oh, the usual," a familiar spiked blonde said. "Spying on my brother on his date!" For some reason, I smiled to myself; Roxas was being Roxas, no matter how heartbroken he is.

"Well, that's not a nice thing to do to your brother!" said Sora. "Just go away!!" "He's not the only one!" Kairi shouted. _What the hell are you doing, Kairi?!_ "Sora, have you forgotten everything?!" she asked.

Sora shooked his head, "O-of course I haven't. I-I know what I'm doing, honest!" "Then we expect you to break up with that slut by tomorrow!!" Kairi shouted. Roxas and Xion widened their eyes, "What?"

"Whoa, th-that's not part of the--" Sora paused for a while before continuing (his voice slightly softer this time)-- "plan." Kairi shooked her head and placed her hands on her hips, "I don't care! You were the one who volunteered to be Xion's boyfriend!"

"W-wa-wait!" Roxas said. "What exactly are you guys talking about?" Kairi smirked, "Well, I wish I could tell you, but it's a secret. But I _do_ have something to tell you.." Kairi turned to Xion and gave her a devious smile, "Sora's just using you."

Xion raised a brow, "What?" "It's the truth," Kairi sang. "But it's up to you to believe me or not." Xion stared at Kairi for a while before turning-- only to find that Sora was missing. _Thank goodness he got away_.

* * *

"You could at least help me earlier," said Kairi. "All you did was hide behind the seat and watched the scene." "Sorry....," I muttered. "It's just... Roxas was there and... somehow I got nervous..."

Kairi sighed, "Namine, in case you forgot, you're supposed to walk up to Roxas and comfort him?" "You don't expect me to comfort him in the middle of.. of... of your conversation!!" I said. "Besides, Roxas was more of confused than heartbroken....."

Kairi fished out her phone and began dialling a number. "Who are you calling?" I asked. "The brothers," said Kairi. "They're gonna come here to our house, and we're gonna explain everything to them."

I wanted to say 'This doesn't sound like a good idea', but Kairi had already started a conversation with the boys. Looks like there's nothing that can be done...

--

"I suppose you know why I called you guys here?" Kairi asked, with her hands on her hip. The brothers looked at each other for a moment. One shook his head, but the other simply responded by shrugging.

"It's because of what happened earlier, you dumbass," said Kairi, smacking Sora's head with her fist. "You shouldn't have run away like that." Again, Sora responded by giving her a shrug before looking away.

"This.... isn't going well. Our plan, that is," Kairi added. The atmosphere was silent for a while, before Roxas spoke up, "May I ask, what are you guys talking about?" Kairi winked at him, "That's the reason why you're here." Kairi then turned to me and raised a brow.

Roxas tilted his head, "Namine? You're involved in this? Then... can you tell me what happened?" I gasped, "Uh, I--" "You do it, sis," Kairi interrupted. She then gave me a devious smile, "He's all yours now."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Roxas. Gawd, that look on his face.. those mezmerising blue eyes.. it made me feel as if I'm melting. How am I supposed to tell him about the plan if he kept looking at me like that?!

"Namine, l-let's go upstairs," said Roxas. I nodded slowly and led him to my room upstairs, hoping that everything will turn out right..

* * *

**_Kairi's POV:-_**

I turned back to the spiked brunette in front of me and sighed, "Do you know what just happened back there? Do you know why you're here?" Sora nodded and replied with a "Hm.", but he didn't turn to look at me at all.

"So what are you gonna do about it?" I asked. Sora remained silent, and I probably looked like an idiot standing there, waiting for his answer. We stayed like that for around five minutes, before Sora started, "I'm gonna continue dating her."

I widened my eyes, "But, Sora--!" "This is... for Roxas' and Namine's sake, isn't it?" Sora added. "Sure, Namine's telling Roxas about the plan now. But.. I'm gonna continue dating Xion until... until Roxas starts to trust her."

I don't know why, but somehow a smile started to form on my face, "You.. knew this all along." Sora nodded, "Roxas wouldn't believe such stupid things, and that's what this plan is. Just. Plain. Stupid."

Again, the atmosphere went silent. This time, probably for over ten minutes, none of us talked, none of us moved. It was like we were in a world of our own, just thinking about all the things we _should_ have done earlier, and the things we shouldn't have.

"I'm gonna....," Sora finally began. "Date Xion until Roxas believes us, even if it means I have to kiss her everytime we meet." Somehow, those words broke my heart, but why? It felt like a boyfriend of mine just broke up with me. But I'm certain I don't like Sora. Or...... do I?

"Uh, w-won't you do something about that?" I asked. "You can.... always introduce another guy to her." I was trying really hard to make Sora change his mind, but I knew it wouldn't work. "Like I said," said Sora. "I'm gonna date her no matter what."

"Well, don't you care about those people who like you?!" those words blurted out from my mouth. Sora looked up at me and raised a brow, and I immediately bit my lip. "I mean... I'm pretty sure there are some other girls out there who like you. A lot!"

Sora laughed and rolled his eyes playfully, "I wouldn't give a damn about them. You obviously know I'm not interested in anyone right now, right?" "Even if it were............. me?" I muttered. Sora looked away from me and shrugged.

This time, I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and slowly they started flowing down my cheeks. "Kai?" Sora called out. "Are you okay?" I simply shook my head and dashed up the stairs to my room. I bumped into someone but I didn't even bother to turn back and apologize. I just wanted to be alone, and I just wanted to think..

* * *

**_Roxas' POV:-_**

"W-watch it!" I yelled when Kairi bumped into me, but Kairi didn't turn back to apologize, or just do something silly to me. Although we only saw each other for a couple of seconds, I could tell that Kairi was crying; what with the wet face being covered with her arm, and some of her tears fell onto my face when she bumped into me. I also heard her sob several times up the stairs. Something was very wrong here.

"Kairi!" Namine called out. "I'm sorry, Rox, but I-I have to find out what's wrong with my sister!" I nodded as Namine dashed up the stairs to her room, before turning back to my brother. From where I stood, I could see him sitting on the sofa, mumbling to himself, "You didn't let me finish..."

* * *

**Let's see the errors here: Late update. Too many characters' POV. Grammar errors, as expected. And the chapter is too short. I have a feeling there would be another mistake here (like suddenly all the words were in the middle (or my title isnt in the middle) because my cousin has been playing around with the mouse lately). -.-"**

**I have to apologize a million times for these. Dx I have been very busy nowadays. What with the choir (I find it very boring), and the projects and some crappy homework, I don't have much time in my hands. Besides, my friends and I are planning to go back to -somewhere- this weekend, so BLEAH I'm not gonna be free! x(**

**Ah, well.... I don't know if there's anything interesting to say... 'Cept that I accidentally took a video of my guy classmates pulling each others' pants down, I got into a fight with some fatso's, blah blah blah.  
The teachers are probably crazy. They've been saying that my work is very well done, but I guarantee that my work is like bullsh-t!!**

**Hm, I mention in the previous chapter that I was going to an anime convention, didn't I? Gawd, what else can I say? There were more cosplays then anime thingies over there. x3 I saw my beloved Kaname there (no, he's not my boyfriend. He's a cosplayer!!)! Oh, I saw these girls who cosplayed as some... maids? lol. One of them carried a plate of waffle (with ice cream on it!) around, and I was wondering why it didn't melt, Turned out, it was fake, but I had no frikkin idea what it's made of. -.-"**

**I want to explain about the characters in this chapter. You're probably thinking why I didn't go to Sora's POV, right? It's because it's very hard to explain EVERY FRIKKIN DETAIL in Sora's POV, and I'm just... somehow not in the mood to think like Sora. xD I wanted to go to Sora's POV at the end of the chapter, but then I changed to Roxas', since I'm starting from his POV in the next chapter~**

**Review replies!:**

**Ricola Lover: Haha, it's alright~ LOL**

**MHplayer749: Believe me, most girls are like that. Dont ask me because I dont have a boyfriend. FREEDOM!!! lol. 8D Have you heard of the movie "Mean Girls"? That chapter somehow reminded me of that. =/**

**Claudii: Thanks! And I'll try! =D Haha, dont worry. Xion will end up with someone PERFECT for her.... x3**

**Grey vs Ale: Birth by Sleep is way better than expected, well at least to me. x3 and yeah dont worry its not a spoiler, because I knew that when I bought the game~ Oh, and I didnt know a crab has a nose~ haha! xD**

**The one with the cookies: I knew you'd say that. xD Oh, sorry for the late update; you know how school is like. -.-" Thanks for the cookie!! Here's a brownie in return! x3 -gives brownie-**

**Kisdota-The Freak Gamer: Ah, that is probably one of my favorite reviews ever! x3 Well, you can say that Kairi's gonna hate Sora. I mean look-- she thinks that Sora doesnt care about her~ But that was because she's impatient, and thats what girls are anyway~~~**

**Sorry for the short replies; it's midnight and I have to get some sleep. But then again, I don't wanna miss -insert five letter word here- (try to guess)!! I'm gonna be lost if I do. xD**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, and other mistakes and whatsoever~!**

**-- Yuffie**


End file.
